Je suis
by Nadera
Summary: Akihito est mort depuis un an maintenant, mais un jeune assassin fait son apparition. Assassin qui ressemble bien trop au jeune photographe. Yaoi AsamiXAkihito [FINI]
1. je suis 01

Bas du formulaire

_** Je suis...**_

**Voici une petite histoire sur viewfinder, mon manga préféré! **

**Chapitre 01:**

- Kyo !

Le jeune homme brun tourna la tête rapidement et posa son regard sur celui qui l'interpellait.

- Yuki ! Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps !

- Désolé désolé... Le jeune châtain observa son ami. Il paraissait nerveux, plus que d'ordinaire.

- Que ce passe-t-il kyo ? Tu parais étrange aujourd'hui.

- Ah ? Non ce n'est rien mais le chef veut nous voir... Tu sais que je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup et je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas non plus...

- Tu exagères Kyo, c'est quand même notre patron! Si tu t'embrouilles avec lui maintenant, on ne pourra plus avoir d'argent et en plus on se mettra l'organisation à dos !

- Je sais je sais... Bref, il semblerait que notre prochaine cible ait été déterminée.

- Okay, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas une femme où un enfant... je ne supporte pas ce métier quand il s'agit de la famille...

Le jeune brun observa son ami à la dérobée, tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction du bureau de la CTP, abréviation de « compagnie tueuse professionnelle ».

Il lui semblait que Yuki n'appréciait pas vraiment son boulot. Il faut dire qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Tueurs professionnels... Depuis plusieurs années maintenant ils occupaient des postes dans cette société et gagnaient on ne peut mieux leur vie. Mais il y avait une contrepartie à cette vie : la culpabilité. Et il lui semblait des fois que Yuki n'arrivait pas à se défaire des vies qu'il avait prises.

- Yuki, tu voudrais changer de métier ?

Le jeune châtain s'arrêta de marcher et observa son ami. Celui-ci l'observait avec sérieux, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

- Tu es étrange depuis cet incident Kyo. Je ne suis pas mort tu sais ! Mais depuis que j'ai repris conscience tu me regardes différemment. Lorsque nous étions petit, n'est-ce pas toi qui voulais à tout prix sortir de cette maison ? N'est-ce pas toi qui à tuer le père Jordan ? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui voudrais changer de métier ? Même si on tue pour de l'argent... Et même si on fait un travail dangereux, c'est mieux que de retourner dans cet endroit horrible... Nii-san y est encore ! Et s'il nous retrouvait ?

Yuki reprit son souffle et se rappela son réveil au QG de la CTP. Il revoyait le regard étrange de Kyo à son encontre puis ses réactions... Cela faisait un an maintenant depuis l'incident...

Voyant que son ami ne réagissait toujours pas, il reprit sa marche en le tirant par la main.

Kyo resta un instant de marbre puis suivit Yuki sans insister davantage.

- Si seulement tu te rappelais... murmura-t-il.

Yuki leva les yeux au ciel, une légère brise fouettant ses longs cheveux devant son visage. Depuis l'incident, il avait décidé de se les laisser pousser. Etait-ce pour contrer le destin, ou pour se contrer lui-même ? Où tout simplement pour qu'il n'ait pas à affronter dans le miroir son visage de meurtrier, ses yeux sauvages... Ce visage qu'il détestait tant !

Tout cela... Et plus encore. Vivement que la mort le fauche, mais il n'irait pas au paradis, il irait en Enfer, car il avait sur la conscience de bien trop nombreux assassinats. Il était un assassin. Et il le resterait sûrement, jusqu'à sa mort.

-----------------------------------

- Asami !!!!! Fuis ! C'est un piège !

Le yakusa se retourna en direction du jeune photographe qui courait dans sa direction sous les coups de feu. Une lumière orangée lui illuminait le visage, faisant ressortir la peur, mais aussi l'inquiétude et la douleur dans son regard. Un regard sauvage...

Des hommes postés un peu partout mitraillaient le port dans tous les sens, sous le reflet de la mer qui ne faisait que rajouté un sentiment d'irréalité à la scène. Les voitures explosaient dans tous les coins, le bruit n'en devenant que plus insoutenable.

- Dégage ! Akihito dégage !

Mais le garçon ne l'écouta pas, il se dirigea vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras sans être gravement blessé. Un léger filet de sang coulait de sa tempe, glissant sans bruit sur sa joue pâle. Il était vraiment beau... sauvage mais c'était ce qui le rendait attirant. C'est ce qui le faisait l'aimer.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs âmes se mélangèrent.

Un. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Leurs sentiments enfin mis à jours. Il n'y avait désormais plus qu'eux. Même les bruits autours d'eux avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'un jeune photographe et un yakusa. Juste deux hommes qui s'aimaient depuis maintenant deux ans, mais sans avoir jamais osé se l'avouer.

Mais en s'éloignant du yakusa pour reprendre son souffle, Akihito aperçut un homme, son arme braqué sur son amant. Il réagit rapidement, ne laissant aucune chance à Asami de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Il le poussa.

Asami écarquilla les yeux. Une éclaboussure lui arriva en plein sur le visage. Il vit le regard du photographe se vider, son sang coulant des deux extrémités de son crâne, ses cheveux châtain se teintant de rouge... Ses doigts lâchèrent la veste noire du yakusa, ne pouvant plus rien tenir. Son corps se courba lentement, sa tête bascula en arrière.

Le photographe tomba dans l'eau sous le regard du yakusa remplit de stupeur. Non... Non...

Akihito... Akihito... Akihito... Mort.

Asami ouvrit les yeux d'un coup . La respiration sifflante et le coeur battant à vive allure, il se redressa doucement. Il avait encore rêvé de cette scène. Encore... Et encore… Chaque nuit, chaque jour la même scène défilait dans sa tête.

Plongé dans l'obscurité, Asami chercha à tâtons son paquet de cigarettes. Il en extirpa une, et prit ensuite son briquet. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière rouge éclaira la chambre . Asami expira lentement la fumée. Il ferma les yeux, revoyant encore la balle qui lui était destinée frapper la tempe du jeune homme, et ressortir de l'autre coté. Le sang gicler...

Cela faisait maintenant un an... Un an que la vie avait déserté le coeur du yakusa. Un an que la mort avait fauché le jeune photographe. Un an...

-----------------------------------

- La cible est cet homme. Un client important nous a demandé de nous en occuper rapidement. Vous êtes notre meilleur duo, je compte sur vous. Dit la voix glacée du patron.

Yuki baissa les yeux sur la photo représentant un homme brun, le regard brillant de haine mais aussi de... peine ?

Un regard qu'il crut reconnaître, un regard qui semblait le voir à travers la photo...

- Ghh...

Tombant à genoux, Yuki appuya ses paumes sur ses tempes douloureuses. Cet homme... Il le connaissait. Ses yeux mais aussi ses lèvres, ses mèches qui tombaient sur ce front...

Tout, il connaissait tout, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu avant... De toute sa vie... Mais...

Il... Le connaissait.

- A...Asami... Asa...

Yuki ? Yuki qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Kyo, inquiet, s'agenouilla près de son ami . Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de malaise. Mais là, cela semblait plus grave que d'habitude, plus... fort.

- Yuki ressaisis-toi !

- Kyo ?

Les yeux embués, le jeune homme redressa légèrement la tête.

- J'ai mal à la tête... je... Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Je ne peux pas le tuer, pas... Lui.

- Nous allons devoir refaire une séance avec lui. Il est vraiment très résistant... Murmura la voix froide du patron.

Kyo fronça les sourcils. Cet enfoiré !!...

Yuki se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son ami. Il se sentait faible, épuisé… Les yeux bleus de son patron dans les siens, il s'endormit alors doucement.

« Tu es Yuki Kanako, un assassin. »

Voilà voila!!

**Juste pour prévenir, cette histoire ne va pas être longue, quatre chapitres au maximum je pense. Je remercie egalement Shyn pour ses corrections, dealo pour m'avoir donné envie d'ecrire, et tout mes lecteurs! Que je ne connais pas encore desolé... **

**En espérant que cela vous à plus, review ?**

Haut du formulaire


	2. je suis 02

Bas du formulaire

_Je suis_

**Voilà la suite !** **J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Et je remercie tous mes lecteurs pour leurs messages de soutien avec leurs reviews !!!!!!**

**Retrouvaille**

- Il est encore trop instable !! Si nous l'envoyons le voir, il pourrait très bien refaire un malaise !! La mission en serait compromise !

- Ce n'est pas vous qui donnez les ordres ! Vous n'êtes qu'un simple employé !

Kyo regarda son patron avec défi. Si cela continuait, Yuki ne serait pas prêt à temps.

Mais son patron ne pensait qu'à ses expériences. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était de voir la réaction de son cobaye, mais il ne le laisserait pas lui faire de mal:

- Ne voyez-vous pas son potentiel ? En trois mois à peine, il est devenu l'un de nos meilleurs assassins !

- Mais ce n'est pas le seul que l'on possède. La société a d'abord besoin d'améliorer son service scientifique, et non la qualité de ses meurtres !

- Mais ce sont ces meurtres qui vous permettent d'avoir l'argent nécessaire à vos expériences !

- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne nous êtes pas non plus indispensable ! Alors silence !

Kyo serra les dents. Encore et toujours cet enfoiré !!... Il ne s'arrêtait jamais !

- Vous ferez cette mission. Je veux que le plan soit fini d'ici à demain, pendant que le sérum est encore dans son sang.

Kyo acquiesça en silence et sortit du bureau.

De rage, il donna un coup de poing dans le premier mur qu'il vit. Même si l'idée de départ ne lui avait pas déplu, le fait de connaître Yuki lui avait radicalement fait changer son point de vue. Désormais, il ne voulait plus le mettre inutilement en danger. Après tout, Yuki était son seul ami.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

« Asami écarquilla les yeux. Une éclaboussure lui arriva en plein sur le visage. Il vit le regard du photographe se vider, son sang coulant des deux extrémités de son crâne, ses cheveux châtain se teintant de rouge... Ses doigts lâchèrent la veste noire du yakusa, ne pouvant plus rien tenir. Son corps se courba lentement, sa tête bascula en arrière.

Le photographe tomba dans l'eau sous le regard du yakusa remplit de stupeur. »

Asami ouvrit des yeux troublés. « Encore... » Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Même le sommeil le fuyait. Son réveil indiquait deux heures du matin. Chaque nuit c'était pareil, il revivait ses moments passés avec le jeune homme. Les bons comme les mauvais, mais cela le fatiguait, lui faisant ressentir des sentiments qu'il ne se serait pas cru capable d'avoir à nouveau.

Il referma les yeux, trop fatigué pour pouvoir penser normalement.

«- Je ne t'appartiens pas !!! Pourquoi tu ne dis que ça à chaque fois ? D'un regard, le yakusa le contraint au silence. Puis ses yeux balayèrent le corps du jeune homme offert à sa convoitise. Il était vraiment... attirant. Se baissant sur le photographe déjà nu et dans son lit, il lui prit la bouche violement, la contraignant à s'ouvrir. Ses mains glissèrent sur sa peau fine, leurs corps s'épousèrent. De longues minutes plus tard, la voix du photographe se fit entendre dans la chambre du yakusa:

- A..Asami ! Je... viens ! Stoppp !... Le corps parcourut de tremblements convulsifs, il se laissa aller contre son amant, le souffle court.

- Je suis le seul qui peut te faire cela, tu peux toujours pleurer mais saches que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi.

- Je... Non, pas encore stop ! Asami ! Laisse moi respirer un peu ! »

Asami, de nouveau réveillé, jeta un regard fatigué à son réveil. Il avait rêvé pendant environ une heure. La nuit était vraiment trop longue...

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

- Yuki ! Yuki réveils-toi !

- Hum ?... Kyo ? Que ?...

- Il est l'heure d'aller travailler.

Regardant autour de lui, le jeune homme vit qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Plus précisément dans son lit. Depuis quand ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Ah oui, hier ils avaient eut un ordre de mission, ils devaient tuer un yakusa sanguinaire. Ils avaient accepté la mission puis étaient allés dans un restaurant . Il avait du boire, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment bien des évènements de la soirée.

- L'heure d'aller travailler ? Je resterais bien encore un peu couché, j'ai la tête lourde.

- Tu veux qu'on reporte la mission à un autre jour ? Lui demanda son ami.

- Non, je tiendrai, ce n'est rien.

Il se redressa lentement, le sang lui battant dans les tempes. Il se sentait comme après son accident, c'est à dire vraiment mal . Mais c'était inutile d'inquiéter Kyo pour ça.

- J'ai préparé le plan pour la mission, je t'en ferai part après le petit déjeuné okay ?

- Hum hum. Je vais prendre une douche.

- Ne prends pas toute l'eau chaude, on en aura sûrement besoin en rentrant ce soir.

- Okay.

Sur ce dernier mot, il rejoignit la salle de bain, l'esprit toujours embrumé. Il se mit face au miroir, observa ses traits fins, ses cheveux soyeux qu'il détestait... Ce soir, il devra se les relaver. Il y aura sûrement du sang dessus. Encore.

Il soupira et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il laissa avec volupté le liquide ruisseler sur sa peau blanche, effaçant les traces de ses péchés. Non pas qu'il croyait en dieu, mais il se savait désormais inapte à aller au paradis, si celui-ci existait.

_« Nous irons ensemble dans les couches les plus profondes de l'enfer. »_ Yuki frissonna, se demandant d'où cette phrase pouvait provenir. Elle lui semblait assez familière, mais il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà entendue.

_Etrange, je deviens de plus en plus fou. Mais ce doit être normal pour un assassin de penser cela_.

Arrêtant là l'examen de sa psychologie de meurtrier, il profita pleinement de sa douche.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Voici le plan. J'ai passé toute la nuit à le mettre au point. Nous opérerons comme d'habitude, mais notre cible est plutôt coriace d'après nos rapports. Je compte sur ta vitesse. Dès qu'on peut l'éliminer on l'élimine ! Il ne faudra pas prendre trop de temps. Il est toujours entouré de deux hommes qui le suivent comme son ombre.

- Qui… Devra le… Tuer?

Kyo le fixa un petit moment en silence puis répondit froidement :

- Le premier qui en aura la possibilité. D'autres questions ?

- Non, c'est bon.

- Très bien. On part dans dix minutes. On attaquera à midi pile, au moment où la protection est la plus faible dans le bâtiment.

OoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

- Tu parais fatigué, Asami.

Le yakusa regarda son vis-à-vis avec exaspération.

- Tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de mon état de santé, non ?

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Feilong et Asami avaient repris des relations moins dangereuses. La disparition du photographe avait eu cet effet. Au lieu de les séparer encore plus, sa mort les avait rapproché. Désormais, ils étaient en contact pour toutes sortes d'affaires. Officiels et officieuses. Surtout officieuses.

- Tu as encore rêvé de lui n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard noir que lui lança le yakusa ne le découragea pas le moins du monde. Il continua sur sa lancé :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais passer à autre chose maintenant ? Où alors tu n'as toujours pas digéré sa mort ?

- Tais-toi ! Il est mort.

- Et bien justement ! On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps ! Qui te dis..

- Arrêtes maintenant ! Ne m'énerve pas plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je l'ai vu ce prendre une balle dans la tête. Il est mort et je le sais.

- Ce gamin t'a vraiment changé Asami...

Exaspéré, Asami ferma les yeux quelques instants . Il devait se calmer.

Ne plus penser à lui. Mais que lui avait-il fait ? Avant il n'aurait même pas sourcillé à la mort de quelqu'un. Là, il l'entendait encore appeler son nom de sa voix ensommeillé au réveil. Sa voix pendant l'extase, sa voix de haine lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il lui appartenait.

- Tu es reparti, Asami.

Le yakusa reprit contact avec la réalité.

- Il vaudrait mieux parler affaire... murmura le chinois.

OooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

« Yuki, tu es en place ? »

« Oui tu peux lancer l'opération dès maintenant. »

« okay »

Yuki ferma les yeux une seconde. Il les rouvrit, le regard déterminé.

Il était dans un coin d'ombre, fixant un homme en costume noir aux cheveux long. Un chinois sûrement. Il parlait à un homme large d'épaule. Des cheveux noirs, en costume noir lui aussi, il tournait le dos à l'assassin. Ce devait être sa cible. Kyo lui avait indiqué la table et l'endroit où se poster en toute sécurité pour avoir une vue magnifique sur la scène.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis entendit le bruit d'une explosion et le sol vibrer légèrement. Aussitôt, quelques cris retentirent dans le restaurant. Une lumière orangée apparut sur le visage de tous les clients.

La voiture du yakusa venait de sauter. Celui-ci ne réagit même pas. Il n'avait même pas sourcillé au bruit de l'explosion , alors que le chinois s'était aussitôt levé de sa chaise. Yuki voulait à tout prix voir le visage de sa cible. Il ce pouvait qu'il y ait une erreur, que ce ne soit pas la bonne personne. Et Yuki ne voulait surtout pas tuer un innocent. Quoique le mot innocent ne convenait pas. Il ne voulait pas tuer une autre personne que celle pour laquelle il était payé, et c'était tout.

Tous les clients sortaient petit à petit observer le brasier. Bientôt, il ne resta dans le restaurant que les deux hommes. Le chinois semblait d'ailleurs être assez en colère contre l'homme. Il bougeait violemment les mains et Yuki entendait sa voix qui hurlait :

- Réagis ! Mais réagis un peu ! Asami !

Une voix grave lui répondit alors :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Maintenant Tais-toi !

La voix de l'homme fit battre plus rapidement le coeur du meurtrier. Il sentit un frisson lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale, une douce chaleur lui envelopper le corps.

Non, encore, il ressentait des choses étranges. _« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux… »_

Il ferma les yeux, portant ses mains sur ses tempes. Encore une migraine... pas maintenant.

« Yuki ? »

« Yuki tu m'entends ? Où en est la mission ? »

Yuki respira doucement et répondit :

« Je l'enclenche. Tout s'est passé comme tu l'as calculé.»

« Okay »

Yuki respira calmement encore une fois. Il se redressa lentement et prit son arme dans sa main droite. Il s'avança alors dans la lumière du restaurant. Il s'était attaché les cheveux et avait prévu des vêtements de rechange au cas où ceux qu'il portait seraient tachés de sang.

Il arriva derrière l'homme en noir mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit les yeux du chinois s'agrandirent de surprise. Il était démasqué ? Non, son arme n'était pas visible par le chinois. Alors pourquoi ?

La réponse lui fut donnée par un murmure rauque:

- Akihito...

Aussitôt, il vit le dos de l'homme en face de lui se raidir. Un code ? Ce nom était un code ?

La voix de l'autre homme claqua alors dans le restaurant :

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus prononcer ce nom devant moi !

- Mais... Derrière toi, il...

Asami se retourna alors lentement. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du meurtrier. Yuki crut que le monde s'effondrait. Deux braises ardentes le fixaient avec stupeur.

Yuki ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Ces yeux.. Il les connaissait. Chaque nuit dans ses rêves, il les voyait. Alors qu'il faisait cette constatation, une douleur lui vrilla les tempes, encore plus forte que précédemment. Il serra les dents, tentant d'évacuer cette horrible sensation.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les deux hommes se fixaient en silence.

Puis Yuki murmura, d'une voix étranglée, un mot qui sortit droit de son cœur :

- Asami...

**La suite va-t-elle se faire attendre ? A vous de voir maintenant. Là, c'est le moment crucial. Cela vous plaît ? Reviews !!!**

Haut du formulaire


	3. je suis 03

je suis, a Finder Series fanfic -

Bas du formulaire

**Je suis...**

La suite !! Eh oui, enfin, après de nombreuses péripéties, par exemple un ordinateur en panne, une grippe avec une fièvre de fou, me revoici !!

Alors je vous demande de me pardonner pour le temps que j'ai mise à écrire cette suite, mais la réparation de l'ordinateur n'a pas été une chose facile...

**Alors maintenant, les réponses aux reviews !! Merci merci à vous, ****ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que l'on est lu !!**

**-Shyn****: Merci de me corriger tout le temps !! Ca ne doit pas être très facile pour toi !! En plus tes histoires sont magnifiques !!**

**-Yamanako****: Hum... que dire que dire, ta première histoire, que tu ne traduis pas et qui t'appartient donc est tout simplement géniale !! Mais bon, là je suis sensée remercier mes lecteurs et je réponds aux reviews. Lol (Heu... Dealo ma parlée.) **

**-Obscura:**** Merci merci !! Voilà la suite que tu attendais !!**

**-Ilada****: Merci pour ta magnifique review ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes mon style d'écriture merci !! Continu à me lire please !!**

**-Aoi-yume987****: Eh bien, moi qui t'avais dit que je posterai la suite rapidement... Désolée pour mon retard !! Mais, merci pour ta review !**

**-Florinoir****: Eh bien non, Aki ne shoute pas Asami et c'est vrai que Asami ne lui demande pas d'être romantique ! Lol merci pour ta lecture et ta review !**

**Edwige****: Ah, dieu je suis sadique moi ? Non... Merci pour ta review !**

**-Lenne26****: Désolée de couper à ce moment mais j'adore ça !! Et puis comme ça vous voulez la suite rapidement merci pour ta review !**

**-C Elise:**** Et bien voilà la suite !**

Chapitre 03:

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les deux hommes se fixaient en silence. Puis Yuki murmura, d'une voix étranglée, un mot qui sortit droit de son cœur : Asami...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyo retint son souffle un instant. Il lui avait semblé entendre Yuki dire LE mot qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Le seul mot qu'il devait à tout prix bannir de son vocabulaire... Et merde il devait annuler la mission ! Non, il ne devait pas paniquer. Il pouvait très bien avoir mal entendu non ? Il devait écouter encore un peu. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son ouïe.

« Ne ... Ne vous approchez pas !! » Murmurait la voix de Yuki.

Une autre voix, plus grave retentit alors aux oreilles de Kyo :

« Comme si j'allais te laisser t'éloigner de moi ! Mais regarde-moi, TAKABA ! »

« Je me nomme Yuki ! Arrêtez mais arrêtez !! Kyo ! Aide-moi ! »

Kyo rouvrit les yeux et décida d'enclencher directement le plan C qu'il avait mis en place dans le cas où Yuki perdrait le contrôle.

« Plan C Yuki, prépare-toi ! »

« Hn. »

Kyo écouta encore quelques secondes la conversation entre les deux hommes, tandis qu'il préparait la commande d'une autre bombe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuki écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme ... Pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi ? Et puis, surtout, pourquoi semblait-il le connaître ? Il l'avait appelé Takaba... Pourtant, il n'avait jamais fait de mission sous ce nom... Il recula encore de quelques pas, mais se retrouva coincé contre un mur. Et puis ses jambes... Elles ne faisaient que trembler. Pourquoi ? C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela !

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur l'homme à la forte carrure. Son souffle s'accélérait, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler !

« Je vous ai dit de rester en arrière ! »

Mais l'homme n'eut cure de ses paroles et continua à avancer. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Yuki se savait incapable de lui tirer dessus. Pourquoi ? Il s'agissait bien de sa cible pourtant ! Alors que le yakusa n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, le sol vibra encore une fois, et toutes les fenêtres explosèrent. Yuki tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Il se jeta sur sa droite et commença à courir.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet avec force et l'attira à lui violement. Yuki ne put rien faire et se retrouva collé contre un torse chaud, un odeur lui titillant les narines. Une odeur qu'il adora aussitôt : un mélange de cigarette ... Et eau de cologne. Une odeur qu'il connaissait déjà...

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper ainsi. Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Tu m'appartiens. »

Yuki laissa sortir un léger gémissement. Le sang lui battait aux tempes. Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'homme mais celui-ci resserra encore plus ses bras autour de lui.

« S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît... Quelqu'un ... Aidez-moi... Ma tête ! Kyo aides-moi ! »

L'homme lui redressa alors le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Yuki déglutit avec peine. Il était vraiment... Beau. Mais sa migraine ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il commençait à voir trouble. Merde pourquoi ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler de le lâcher mais au lieu de cela, il murmura dans un gémissement rendu rauque par l'homme le fixant :

« Asami... Je... Stop... »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Non, il n'avait pas pu dire ça. Il n'avait pas... Une bouche se posa alors sur la sienne, une langue vint rencontrer la sienne. Une bouffé de chaleur plus forte que les autres lui fit alors perdre toute volonté. Il était perdu. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. L'homme était trop fort. Et il embrassait vraiment bien en plus. Trop bien même. La chaleur de ses bras était elle aussi inhumaine.

Il ne voulait plus combattre. Juste se laisser aller un peu. Au bout de quelques secondes où quelques minutes, il ne savait pas, une éternité lui aurait tout simplement suffit, le yakusa se recula légèrement. Et il le lâcha. Les jambes de Yuki se dérobèrent et il tomba au sol, à genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer ses battements de coeurs.

« Tu viens avec moi. »

« Que ? Je fais... Ce que je veux... De ma vie ! »

Encore une fois, Yuki se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dit ce à quoi il pensait vraiment. Là il voulait juste lui dire qu'il aille se faire foutre. Mais sa voix n'avait pas dit ça. Il posa sa paume sur sa bouche et écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait enfin !?

En tout cas, sa réaction fit apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres du yakusa.

Yuki tenta de se remettre debout et chancela légèrement. Sa migraine, qui avait disparu pendant le baiser, revenait à la charge encore plus violement. Il entendait dans son écouteur la voix de Kyo qui lui demandait ce qui se passait mais il n'arrivait pas à lui parler. Il arrivait juste à garder conscience pour le moment. De nouveau sur pied, il se rendit compte que son arme avait disparu. Comment ? Il regarda son tortionnaire et vit dans les mains de celui-ci son arme. Impossible...

Il la lui avait pris ? Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

Une voix retentit alors fortement dans le restaurant.

« Ecartez-vous de Yuki ou je tire. » Tous regardèrent derrière Asami et virent un jeune homme brun pointer une arme sur celui-ci.

« Kyo... » réussi à murmurer le jeune assassin.

« Yuki viens ici. Vous, restez en arrière ou votre joli costume sera bientôt teinté de rouge. »

Deux yeux glacés le transpercèrent mais il se contenta de le regarder tout aussi froidement. Il n'allait pas leur laisser Yuki ! C'était son meilleur ami, alors ils pouvaient toujours crever pour l'avoir. Son regard dériva alors sur l'autre brun de la pièce : cheveux longs, peau fine... Un chinois. Tout à fait mignon. Il regardait la scène, ébahi. Oui, tout à fait mignon.

Enfin, il devait penser à Yuki d'abord. Il murmura doucement :

« Yuki, viens avec moi. »

Les yeux troublés de son ami le fixèrent un instant puis il commença à avancer vers lui, doucement. Il passa près du yakusa, qui le fixa un instant avant de l'attirer à lui et de lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Je te chercherai, te retrouverai et te ferai gémir de plaisir encore une fois, Akihito... »

Un bang retentit dans la salle, et une goutte de sang tomba sur le visage du jeune assassin. Une estafilade rouge carmin apparut sur la tempe du yakusa. Mais celui-ci ne tressaillit pas.

« Tu m'appartiens, ne l'oublie plus jamais. » Puis il lâcha le jeune homme qui continua à avancer vers son ami, complètement perdu. L'autre homme fit un pas dans sa direction, mais les paroles de Kyo l'arrêtèrent :

« Tut tut, on ne bouge pas, jeune homme. Ou votre joli peau se retrouvera toute tachée. »

« Que ? Je ne vous permets pas ! »

« Mais je suis obligé de vous appeler ainsi, jeune homme, je ne connais pas votre nom. »

« Liu Feilong, ne l'oublie pas! »

« Jamais, jeune homme. » Yuki arriva alors près de lui. Il commença à reculer doucement. Mais ces hommes semblaient vraiment trop dangereux. Alors il leur dit :

« Tournez-vous. »

Feilong se retourna lentement, une expression de colère sur son beau visage, tandis que l'autre homme fixait encore Yuki. Celui-ci frissonna doucement et tourna encore une fois son regard sur celui du yakusa.

« N'oublie pas, Takaba. » Et il rompit le contact en se retournant. Il attendit trois secondes et tourna son regard là où les deux assassins s'étaient trouvés l'instant précédent. Il n'y avait plus personne.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis Feilong murmura à Asami :

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté ? »

La réponse le surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part du yakusa.

« Il n'allait pas bien. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue. Lorsque ce « Kyo » est apparu, il s'est légèrement calmé. Je le lui laisse donc pour le moment. Mais je vais le retrouver rapidement, et mettre toute cette histoire au clair. »

« Hn... je veux t'aider. »

Asami haussa un sourcil sarcastique qui semblait dire : Et pourquoi cela ?

Feilong rougit alors. Il détourna le regard et murmura doucement :

« On ne m'a jamais appelé « jeune homme ». Je veux me venger. »

Un autre sourire apparut sur les lèvres du yakusa. Il se sentait extrêmement bien. Il avait revu ... Takaba Akihito, ce jeune homme qui le hantait depuis sa disparition. Il avait de nouveau entendu sa voix. Il l'avait de nouveau embrassé. Il était toujours aussi... délicieux.

Il allait le retrouver et il lui apprendrait qu'on ne l'oubliait pas ainsi. Et il prendrait un soin tout particulier à lui rappeler qui était le maître.

Mais surtout, il se vengerait de ceux qui l'avaient drogué. De ceux qui le lui avaient enlevé. Il leur ferait payer.

Feilong observa à la dérobée son « ami » et vit une étincelle de haine briller dans son regard. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être à la place des hommes auxquels pensait le yakusa. Mais après tout, c'était bien de voir de la vie sur le visage d'Asami après tout ce temps passé.

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Yuki tu vas bien ? »

Le souffle court d'avoir tant couru, Kyo regarda son ami. Il semblait vraiment... Perdu. Devrait-il tout lui dire ? Où simplement faire comme si de rien n'était et rentrer au QG ? Mais le patron s'en prendrait encore à yuki si il faisait ça... Il aurait encore le droit à une de ses séances qui le tuait à petit feu. Non, il devait lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Tout lui dire ? Mais si il faisait cela, Yuki lui en voudrait et ne le croirait sûrement pas... Après tout, le sérum était vraiment puissant.

Que devait-il faire ?

« Kyo... Je... » le regard encore trouble, Yuki tenta de parler à son ami, de le rassurer, mais encore une fois, sa bouche le trahit.

« Que m'arrive-t-il ? »

Kyo le regarda dans le fond des yeux, approcha sa main de sa joue pâle, et lui murmura :

« On rentre à la maison et tu te reposes. Et puis je te raconterai tout. Okay ? »

« Hn. » Tout deux se remirent en marche. L'un pensant à un certain Asami, l'autre à un certain jeune homme...

**V****oilà voilà !! review please ! (N'hésitez pas à me dire si cette histoire vous plait toujours autant ! Je la ferai durer un petit peu plus dans ce cas !)**

Haut du formulaire


	4. je suis 04

**Chapitre très court désolée, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite**

**Réponses aux reviews**

**-Lenne26: Merci pour ta review et oui j'en ai eu beaucoups donc je continu l'histoire! et oui, il y aura un kyoXfeilong!(shonen-ai) **

**-Azu888: Je vois que tu m'as laisser une review Dealo m'avait dit que tu hésitais, n'est pas peur, je ne suis pas un monstre**

**-Ilada: Eh oui tu as été plus rapide que shin mdr, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, ca me fait vraiment plaisir, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succes encore merci**

**-Yamanelo.YK: J'espere que tu es bien reposé, voici ma suite J'espere qu'elle te plaira**

**-Edwige: Merci pour ta lecture et ta review Je vois que ma fic te plait, j'espere que cela continura**

**-Shyn: Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvais laisser d'aussi grandes reviews Ca ma fait vraiment plaisir! Je vois qu'il y a un concour entre ilada et toi Ah le contenu de ta review était pas mal, cela ma fait réfléchir et j'ai trouver un petit truc pour la suite... Et il est vrai que doser les sentiments d'asami est tres dure!! Mais je m'y attele! Ah et encore merci pour tes corrections**

**-Florinoir:Toujours aussi agréable tes reviews J'aime bien c'est dialogues entre les personnage merci**

**-Dylvie: Je vois que ma fic te plait alors voici la suite**

**-Akihito-san:Hé hé je crois que je t'ai deja tout dis mdr, mais bon... Et quand sort ta fiction?? (diablesse)**

_Flash-back_

_Les rayons du soleil matinal pénétraient doucement à l'intérieur de la pièce. De part la fumée présente dans les lieux, fumée qui venait d'un certain point rouge, la nuit n'avait pas encore totalement disparu. Elle se battait, mais perdait néanmoins de plus en plus de terrain. Là où les rayons gagnaient un peu plus de place, illuminant la chambre, l'obscurité disparaissait peu à peu, rongée._

_Dans un lit, deux silhouettes enlacées respiraient doucement. La première silhouette, celle d'un homme dans la force de l'age, était légèrement redressée, et un point lumineux bougeait de temps en temps pour cueillir sur ses lèvres une douce inspiration. L'autre silhouette, encore endormie, respirait doucement, sa tête posée contre le ventre de son amant._

_Asami Ryuichi observa avec calme le jeune homme dans son lit. Un petit sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres quelques secondes à la pensée de la nuit précédente. Sourire qui disparut néanmoins lorsque les dernières paroles du jeune homme lui revinrent en mémoire. Non pas que cela l'avait mis en colère, mais le fait qu'il passe de « Asami » à... non, c'était peu être un peu trop quand même._

_Mais ce n'était pas le diminutif qui l'avait... gêné, mais plutôt le suffixe. On n'avait pas idée de l'effet que cela faisait de devenir... Un ... Non, Akihito devait déjà avoir oublié, il avait juste crié cela dans le feu de l'action, rien de plus. Tiens, quand on parlait du loup... Il se réveillait doucement. Asami tendit la main et caressa tendrement la joue du jeune homme. Celui-ci, encore ensommeillé, murmura d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil:_

_- Ry...-c..._

_Asami suspendit aussitôt son geste. Il avait mal entendu n'est-ce pas? Il tendit l'oreille bien malgré lui, et guetta tout autre son venant de son amant. Rien. Plus de paroles, juste quelques grognements matinaux._

_Akihito se coula un peu mieux contre la source de chaleur à sa portée.C'était vraiment agréable. Chaud mais pas trop, juste parfait._

_Il murmura doucement le nom de son amant, puis ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il redressa légèrement la tête et observa Asami. Celui-ci le transperçait de ses yeux ambre, en pleine forme. Sa cigarette dans la main, il avait une expression étrange. Une expression que Akihito ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence puis, n'y tenant plus, Akihito se redressa et mit sa main contre le front du yakusa. Celui-ci écarquilla légèrement les yeux et demanda:_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, gamin ?_

_Akihito se remit dans sa position précédente, désormais rassuré sur l'état de santé de son amant, et murmura:_

_- Tu es étrange ce matin. D'habitude, tu me fais une remarque acerbe dès le réveil. Je suis juste étonné._

_Asami haussa un sourcil, mais ce fut tout. Néanmoins, ses pensées se baladaient dans tous les sens. Ca ne lui était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Ce gamin avait décidemment une sacrée influence sur lui. Et il arrivait à lire en lui bien plus que quiconque. Mais inutile d'y penser encore plus. Il semblait clair qu'Akihito ne se rappelait plus de ce... Surnom. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Asami s'en sentait légèrement... Attristé ? Non... Il ne ressentait plus ce genre d'émotion depuis bien longtemps maintenant._

_Mmh devait-il jouer avec lui dès le réveil ? La position alanguie du jeune homme était on ne peut plus désirable. Oui, il allait jouer un petit moment, il avait encore le temps de toute façon._

_Il inspira une dernière fois la fumée, puis éteignit sa cigarette. Les yeux du photographe s'ouvraient de plus en plus au moindre de ses gestes. Il avait deviné. Déjà._

_Akihito remarqua aussitôt le changement de position du yakusa. Il reconnut aussi cette étincelle prémices de plaisir, mais aussi de fatigue. Il déglutit doucement, repéra ses habits dans la pièce, éparpillés un peu partout, puis voulut se redresser d'un coup, mais malheureusement pour lui, le yakusa, ayant vu le mouvement, le maintient contre lui._

_- Tu ne comptes pas déjà partir, mon mignon Akihito?_

_- A… Asami, je suis fatigué… Déjà hier..._

_- Tsss... Je vais y aller doucement, et tu ne penseras plus à la fatigue de toute façon..._

_- A... Asa... mi... Pas là... Aaah !! _

_Les mains du yakusa entamèrent rapidement un ballet dont elles seules connaissaient les figures. Elles se déplaçaient rapidement, mais tendrement aussi. Elles s'arrêtaient sur certains points, plus sensibles que d'autres, attendaient un gémissement qui ne tardait jamais longtemps, puis repartaient à l'assaut de ce terrain désirable._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, de longs gémissements sourds retentirent dans la chambre, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Asami. Il glissa ses lèvres contre la nuque du journaliste, souffla tout contre son oreille, puis embrassa à pleine bouche le jeune homme déjà à bout._

_Il se plaça ensuite au dessus de lui, le dominant, et commença des mouvements tendres sur le membre dressé de son amant._

_De son autre main, il pénétra doucement le jeune homme, observant la moindre de ses réactions._

_Les joues rouges, la respiration haletante, Akihito tournait la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant de ses mains un point d'ancrage. Asami décida d'arrêter là la torture. Il redressa les jambes du photographe et le pénétra doucement, ne cherchant pas le plaisir de son propre corps, mais plutôt celui de son amant. Akihito ressemblait à un poisson hors de son bocal. Il s'agrippa aux épaules d'Asami, et murmura son nom encore et encore. C'était le moment préféré du yakusa. Ce moment où Akihito s'abandonnait totalement à lui, le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait, le laissait le dominer complètement._

_Doucement, il ondula des hanches, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le visage du jeune homme._

_Un cri plus puissant que les autres retentit dans la chambre. Suivit par de nombreux autres, pour finir par un dernier cri, poussé par le jeune homme, qui hurla le nom de son amant. Ce même nom qu'il avait hurlé la nuit dernière. Ce même nom qui avait le pouvoir de faire perdre le contrôl à Asami ._

_Le yakusa observa encore quelques instants le visage en sueur du jeune homme avant de l'embrasser violement et de se laisser enfin aller au plaisir Il se libera dans un grognement, serrant Akihito contre lui. Les deux amants s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Akihito frissonnant encore, ne tarda cependant pas à s'endormir. Asami resta à l'observer, les yeux songeurs. Apparement il avait maintenant un nouveau surnom. Non pas que cela le gênait vraiment mais il trouvait que ça ne lui allait pas du tout._

_Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, puis Asami se redressa doucement, sans bruit. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, tandis qu'Akihito gémissait sur la perte de sa bouillotte._

_Dix minutes plus tard, Asami était de nouveau dans la chambre. Il observa le jeune homme roulé en boule dans son lit. Il lui faisait totalement perdre le contrôle. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable non plus. Il s'assit pres de lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue ._

_Ce qu'il se passa ensuite dans la chambre, Asami aurait put l'empêcher mais il voulait voir ce que le photographe voulait lui dire. Il se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard sous Akihito. Le visage de celui-ci à quelques centimètres du sien. Et le plus sérieusement du monde, celui-ci lui dit:_

_- Je veux t'appeler Ryu-chan maintenant._

_Asami regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. Ainsi il avait bel et bien un nouveau surnom maintenant. Que Akihito l'appelle ainsi prouvait qu'il était vraiment accroché à lui, qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il le savait. Vraiment interessant. Et cela lui faisait plaisir, il se sentait heureux._

_Asami resta figée un instant. Heureux? Il pouvait encore croire au bonheur, malgré son poste et son passé?_

_Le yakusa se sentit sur le point de rougir. Il se contrôla in-extremis mais sentit néanmoins de la chaleur sur ses joues. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis... depuis trop longtemps. C'était une faiblesse._

_On le lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa jeunesse. Montrer ses sentiments ne pouvait lui apporter que de__s__ problèmes._

_Mais heureusement pour lui, Akihito était assez simple d'esprit. Il pensa que Asami avait encore une fois envie de LE faire. I__l se redressa donc rapidement, tandis qu'Asami restait figé contre le lit._

_En quelques secondes, Akihito était totalement habillé et tournait la poignée de l'appartement. Asami s'était entre-temps redressé et l'observait._

_Sur le pas de la porte, Akihito murmura doucement:_

_- Au revoir Ryu-chan._

_Et il s'enfuit en courant avant que le yakusa ne puisse le rattraper._

_- Sale gamin._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le garde de l'appartement où logeait Asami entendit des bruits suspects qui retentissaient dans l'appartement. Des bruits qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il entrouvrit la porte, tous ses sens aux aguets, mais referma aussitôt que ses yeux eurent rencontré la source du son. Il venait d'entendre son patron rire. Il demanda ensuite à être interné..._

_Quelques jours plus tard, sur le port, un coup de feu décisif retentit, résonnant douloureusement dans le coeur d'Asami Ryuichi. Plus aucun sourire ne vint illuminer son visage. Akihito était mort._

OOOO

Tout en resongeant à ces moments passés avec Akihito , Asami observait les rues sombres de tokyo. Il méditait encore sur les évènements de l'après midi. Il avait revu Akihito, bien que celui-ci ne semblait plus être le même, autant physiquement que moralement.

Il avait grandi. Normal il était encore jeune. Ses cheveux étaient longs, mais ça ne l'enlaidissait pas pour autant. Il était toujours aussi désirable.

Asami repensa aux derniers evenements. Il se rappela aussi ses propres frissons en l'apercevant, ses propres doutes quant à ce qu'il voyait. Puis sa décision de le laisser partir encore une fois loin de lui. Décision qu'il regrettait déjà.

Un bruit le fit se retourner. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte. Il laissa derrière lui la fenêtre de ses méditations et ouvrit. Aussitôt, ses yeux furent happés par deux grands puits clairs. Mais une tâche rouge rencontra son champ de vision.

Le jeune homme murmura d'une voix étranglée:

-Je ne savais pas où aller... Je...

-Entre.

-Je... Il faut aider Kyo, il m'a tout raconté mais...

Il gémit doucement, la douleur de son ventre ne faisant qu'augmenter. Mais il devait penser à Kyo avant lui.

-Je ne me rappel toujours p... pas je suis désolé...

Il fut saisit de frissons et ses jambes ce dérobèrent. Deux bras le rattrapèrent. Deux bras chauds, tendres.

Mais l'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas tendre. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard glacé. Mais il semblait inquiet et yuki voulait le rassurer.

Il murmura doucement, le nez contre la chemise blanche de l'homme d'affaire:

-Je me sens bien ici. C'est étrange...Non?

L'homme le souleva en silence et l'emmena dans une pièce où tronaît un grand lit. Il fut déposé dessus, puis sa chemise soulevée. Il se laissa faire, sentant la fièvre augmenter.

Un juron du yakusa à la vue de sa blessure lui fit entrouvrir un oeil. D'une voix éraillée, il marmona:

-Ce n'est pas grave... Juste un coup de couteau, aucun... Organe... Touché...

L'homme ne dit rien et sortit de la pièce. Il revint un instant plus tard, parlant au téléphone. Yuki ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Il se laissa doucement tomber dans le noir de l'inconscience.

OOOO

_**Flash-back**_

_Akihito gémit doucement. __Il avait vraiment trop froid. Ses dents claquaient de plus en plus rapidement, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter._

_Il avait froid, vraiment trop froid. Il voulait de la chaleur. Il voulait Asami. Mais il était seul dans cette pièce glacée, seul avec ses pensées. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il avait oublié jusqu'à son nom. Il se rappelait seulement un mot, qu'il murmurait doucement, comme une litanie:_

_- Asami..._

_Il avait mal à la tête. Son corps était endolori, ses pensées aussi. Il avait froid, il avait mal, il était seul. Il gémit encore une fois, puis un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre lui fit tourner les yeux vers sa droite._

_Ses mains, ses jambes et son cou étaient attachés à une table blanche. Il voulait se sauver, retrouver cet personne répondant au nom d'Asami, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, il n'aurait sûrement pas put bouger. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard bleu glacé. Un long frisson remo__nta dans tout son corps. Il avait peur._

_- Ryu-chan..._

Asami se figea. Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille et écouta attentivement le jeune homme qui délirait dans son lit. La fièvre était trop élevée, ce n'était pas bon. Le jeune homme marmonna encore une fois, plus distinctement:

-Ryu-chan... aide...

Asami fronca encore un peu plus les sourcils. Akihito semblait vraiment souffrir. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à ceux qui lui avaient fait cela. Jamais. Il les poursuivrait jusqu'en enfer et leur ferait voir la vrai colère d'Asami Ryuichi!


	5. je suis 05

Reponse aux reviews:

-Shyn: Encore merci pour ta review!! Ah, comme tu m'as corrigé le chapitre précédent, où, la premiere fois, asami rougissait, dans ta review tu dis que ca te fait bizarre. Mais, dans la nouvelle version, il ne rougit pas, il sent juste une legere chaleur sur ses joues mais il se maitrise Encore merci pour tes corrections!

-dealo: merci pour ta review!

-Antaram:Merci pour ta review!! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu!! Et tu as remarqué les entiments d'asami je suis contente!

-Azu888: Merci merci j'attend toujours ta suite...

-Lenne26: alors ce chapitre est plus grand, rien que pour toi Comme ca il ne te paraitra pas trop court, du moins j'espere Voilà ta suite

Je suis 05

Le docteur venait de partir, après avoir expliqué que le coup de couteau reçu n'était pas dangereux pour la vie du jeune homme, mais qu'il lui faudrait au moins trois jours de repos avant de pouvoir se redresser et marcher. Même maintenant, Akihito ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de s'attirer des problèmes.

Asami observait le visage crispé d'Akihito, son souffle était irrégulier, sa poitrine se soulevait violement puis doucement, et ses mains étaient accrochées farouchement aux draps blancs. Sa peau était pâle, comme ce jour où le yakusa l'avait récupéré dans une geôle chez Feilong. De temps en temps, la fièvre le faisait gémir et il délirait dans son lit. Asami avait donc la connaissance de certains détails sur la nouvelle vie du jeune homme. Apparemment il ne tenait toujours pas l'alcool, il avait aussi eu quelques problèmes avec un vieux pervers... C'était néanmoins ce que comprit Asami à son langage entrecoupé de sanglots. De temps en temps, des mots murmurés avec angoisse sortaient de ses lèvres pâles. Mais ce qui attisa le plus la curiosité d'Asami, ce fut lorsque Akihito marmonna, les joues rouges:

-Je... ne t'appartiens pas, Asa... per... vers...

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du yakusa lorsqu'il comprit le sens de la phrase. Akihito ne l'avait donc pas totalement oublié, la partie inconsciente de son cerveau se rappelait parfaitement bien de lui. Asami posa doucement sa main contre le front du malade, prenant sa fièvre et caressant dans le même temps sa peau douce. Il devait lui donner des comprimés pour faire baisser sa température ou bien le rafraîchir... Il opta pour la seconde solution et s'éloigna quelques instants du bel endormi.

Asami revint près du jeune homme avec un linge humide et une bassine. Il aurait put engager une infirmière mais il serait plus sûr de le faire lui même, il ne savait pas encore contre quoi il se battait. Il se pouvait que ceux qui avaient blessé Akihito soient puissants, et donc possèdent des contacts dans les hôpitaux...

Il posa la bassine et le linge humide sur une petite table et enleva les derniers vêtements du jeune homme. Son regard erra un instant sur ce corps offert à sa convoitise. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas(,) ou plus... il était juste heureux de voir le photographe dans son lit encore une fois. Mais heureux n'était pas vraiment le mot... Il se sentait juste bien, ici, avec ce jeune homme .

Il prit le tissu humide et le passa sur le torse d'Akihito. Celui-ci gémit et se tortilla légèrement. Ses poils se hérissèrent et au bout de quelques minutes de ce contact, il commença à claquer des dents. Mais sa fièvre avait baissé relativement vite. Asami arrêta son action précédente lorsque les yeux clairs du photographe s'ouvrirent. Il déposa le tissu dans la bassine et se pencha légèrement sur le blessé. Celui-ci le contempla un moment, puis, dans un mouvement d'une gande rapidité, il attrapa la gorge du yakusa. Il serra un peu, le regard perdu. Asami fronca les sourcils, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Akihito ne possédait pas de tels réflexes avant. L'assassin ouvrit la bouche et d'une voix rendue rauque par le froid, dit:

-Où je suis ? Que se p...?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme ses souvenirs revenaient doucement, et il raffermit sa prise sur la gorge du yakusa. En ayant assez, le yakusa lui attrapa le poignet qu'il serra avec force. Le jeune assassin desserra ses doigts et se crispa un peu plus. Asami s'écarta de lui et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le noir de la nuit. Il ne dit rien, laissant au jeune homme le temps de s'habituer à son nouvel environnement.

Yuki se redressa rapidement. Un léger vertige le saisit mais il n'en montra rien . Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Et d'ailleurs il était où ? Il se rappelait simplement son attaque, Kyo... Et puis il avait marché... Comment était-il arrivé dans cet appartement ? Et puis surtout pourquoi y avait-il cet homme avec lui ? La dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kyo lui revint en mémoire à ce moment là. Il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait... Et cet homme là… Qu'avait-il été pour lui ? Il se prit la tête à deux mains et gémit sourdement, trop de questions se bousculant en lui.

L'ayant entendu, le yakusa se retourna et l'observa. Mais il resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas à lui de commencer à parler.

Yuki, ne supportant plus ce silence et le regard de l'homme, posa une première question:

-Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Sa voix manquait de force et il tremblait de froid. Il récupéra le drap au bout du lit et s'en couvrit. Il remarqua au passage qu'il était totalement nu. Il rougit aussitôt en voyant le regard amusé de son hôte.

Asami lui demanda, sans répondre à sa question précédente:

-Tu ne te rappels pas ? Sa voix chaude et sensuelle fit frissonner Yuki, mais il se reprit et tenta de garder la tête froide.

-Non...

-Je t'ai trouvé devant ma porte et tu m'as dit ne pas savoir où aller, sur ce point là, tu n'as pas changé, tu as toujours autant besoin de moi...

Dans un flash, Yuki revit une porte s'ouvrir et un homme de haute stature le fixer avec étonnement. Il était donc venu ici de lui-même ? Mais comment ? Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit... Et cet homme, il ne le connaissait pas non plus, il avait juste quelques sensations en le voyant et en l'écoutant. Certes, d'après Kyo, il avait dû le connaître avant de devenir un assassin... Mais...

Il pressa ses paumes contre ses tempes, cherchant la vérité. Comment est-ce que c'était possible? Que lui arrivait-il?

Asami observait en silence le jeune homme qui semblait totalement perdu. En arrivant, il lui avait dit que Kyo lui avait tout raconté. Mais que lui avait-il dit ? Et comment s'était-il fait blesser ? Soupirant légèrement, il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et prit son paquet de cigarettes sur la table. L'assassin le suivit du regard, se recroquevillant sur lui même.

Asami retourna à son poste en l'observant, et avec un mouvement lent, alluma une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche. Yuki sentit bientôt une légère odeur de tabac lui titiller les narines. Cette odeur ne lui était pas inconnue... Il l'avait déjà senti avant. Mais il ne se rappelait pas dans quelles circonstances. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à se rappeler mais la belle voix grave de l'homme dit:

-Raconte moi tout ce que tu sais.

Yuki le regarda plus attentivement, se demandant se qu'il devait faire. L'homme en face de lui semblait être puissant. Il pourrait peut-être l'aider à récupérer Kyo... Il soupira et se cala contre les oreillers, sa blessure au ventre le gênant. Il n'avait pas mal mais ce n'était pas pour autant agréable. Avant de commencer son récit , il murmura doucement:

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? Tout ? Où simplement la fin ?

Asami fronça les sourcils. Encore une question inutile.

-Tout. N'oublie aucun détail.

Les yeux de Yuki se perdirent dans le vague et commença doucement son histoire, essayant de se rappeler convenablement tous les détails de sa vie. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler cela, sa vie, il ne savait plus maintenant si cette vie lui appartenait vraiment:

-Je m'appelle Yuki Kanako, je suis né le 29 juin 1983. J'ai vécu la plupart de ma jeunesse à l'orphelinat avec Kyo mais au bout de plusieurs années nous nous sommes enfuis. Une organisation nous a recueilli et formé. Nous sommes devenus des assassins. Nous avons effectué de nombreuses missions... Pas toujours agréables.

Il y a un an, j'ai reçu une balle et je suis resté un moment dans l'incapacité de bouger. Puis nous avons repris nos missions et vous êtes devenu notre cible. Je... mmh...

Il chercha un moment ses mots, tentant d'expliquer le mieux qu'il pouvait sa situation.

-Cet après midi, je n'ai pas réussi à tirer, une migraine plus forte que les autres m'en a empêché. Et...

-Tu as souvent ce genre de migraine ? Le coupa le yakusa.

Yuki fronca les sourcils, cherchant à se rappeler. Non, les migraines n'avaient commencées qu'après l'accident, et n'arrivaient que de temps en temps.

-Non, uniquement depuis ma blessure à la tête. Mais le médecin m'a dit que c'était normal. Je reprends ? Ou vous avez d'autres questions ?

-Non(,) continu.

-Donc nous sommes rentré dans notre appartement, j'habite en colocation avec Kyo. Voyant le regard du yakusa s'assombrir, il reprit un peu trop rapidement:

- En tout bien tout honneur, nous sommes juste amis.

Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Qu'il soit juste ami ou non avec Kyo ne le concernait pas de toute façon ! A moins que... Non... Impossible.

Il baissa les yeux, se tordant les mains. Pourquoi perdait-il touS ses moyens face à cet homme ?

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il aperçut un léger sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme en face de lui. Il se moquait de lui ? Il fronça les sourcils mais continua néanmoins son récit:

-Donc en rentrant je me suis allongé pour que la migraine passe, et Kyo m'a raconté quelque chose d'étrange. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais avec ce qui c'est passé après... Ca l'est sûrement...

-Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-Il a dit que je n'étais pas ce que je croyais être... C'est totalement faux, j'en suis sûr, je me rappelle de nombreux détails de mon enfance ! Mais il m'a dit que lui ne me connaissait que depuis un an, et que tous mes souvenirs étaient faux. Et que... Il rebaissa les yeux, finissant sa phrase dans un murmure gêné:

-Je vous connaissais sûrement très bien avant de le rencontrer.

-Et que crois-tu, toi ?

-Je ne sais plus... Est-ce vraiment possible de me rappeler si bien de toute mon enfance et que ce ne soit que mensonge ? Dites-moi... Je vous connaissais vraiment ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

-Et si c'était le cas ? Que ferais-tu ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas.

Asami laissa passer un petit silence mais celui-ci s'éternisant, il reprit:

-Ensuite ?

-J'ai du m'endormir... lorsque je me suis réveillé, Kyo me secouait et me disait de me dépêcher de me lever. J'ai fait ce qu'il me demandait et lorsque je lui ais demandé ce qu'il se passait, il m'a dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû me raconter toute l'histoire, que cela lui avait été interdit... Nous étions sous écoute, le QG avait tout entendu. Nous sommes partis dans la nuit, mais au coin d'une rue, plusieurs assassins nous attendaient. Ils avaient reçu pour ordre de nous rattraper et de nous emmener au QG. Kyo n'a pas voulu, et nous nous sommes échappés de justesse. Mais... Kyo s'est prit une balle dans la jambe et s'est retrouvé dans l'incapacité de courir. Il m'a dit de partir. Je n'ai pas voulu...

Asami se rappela le moment où il s'était lui même pris une balle dans la jambe et dans l'épaule. Akihito était resté avec lui avant de se faire enlevé une nouvelle fois... Sa cigarette étant fini, il la jeta rapidement dans un cendrier puis reprit son écoute.

-A ce moment, Mushi, un assassin, est arrivé et ma poignardé. J'ai réussi à le désarmer et à l'assommer de justesse. Puis Kyo m'a dit de fuir. Sa voix était forte, il semblait avoir mal... D'autres hommes arrivaient au loin... Je n'ai rien pu faire… Tout est de ma faute... Je ne sers à rien...

En ayant assez de l'entendre se plaindre, Asami lui demanda la fin de son histoire:

-Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici... Je me rappelle juste avoir marché dans la rue un moment... Puis une porte qui s'ouvre... C'est tout.

Yuki ferma les yeux et se laissa aller quelques instants contre les oreillers. Il était fatigué et sa gorge était sèche... Il avait soif. L'homme se rendit compte qu'il tentait de s'humidifier les lèvres à l'aide de sa langue et un petit sourire que Yuki qualifia aussitôt de pervers fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

Asami se rendit dans la cuisine puis revint, un verre d'eau à la main. Mais il ne le lui tendit pas. Il but une gorgé devant lui puis se pencha doucement vers son visage. Yuki écarquilla les yeux lorsque sa bouche se posa sur la sienne. Il entrouvrit aussitôt ses lèvres et le liquide frais coula dans sa gorge. Une fois qu'il eut tout avalé, l'homme s'écarta, le laissant rouge de gêne.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il pouvait très bien boire tout seul ! Il allait le lui dire mais l'homme recommença son action précédente, et il se laissa faire. C'était tout de même vraiment agréable... Une bouffée de chaleur le saisit et une scène lui revint violement en mémoire.

Flash-back

Il avait fait très chaud ce jour là, alors que la nuit tombait doucement, une fête fut organisée près d'une plage. Il était là pour prendre des photos mais son regard fut attiré par un homme en costume noir. Il se cacha aussitôt. Mais que faisait Asami ici ? Il était venu voir les feux d'artifices ? Décidant de l'observer, Akihito se glissa derrière un homme habillé en nounours et distribuant des ballons. Et il eut une idée lumineuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, totalement rhabillé (en nounours), il observa Asami parler avec un homme puis le suivit, se faisant tout petit. Mais petit à petit, la chaleur se fit plus forte et il perdit connaissance, les enfants ayant décidé de l'attaquer. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Asami lui glissait de l'eau dans la gorge, cherchant à l'hydrater. Akihito se redressa aussitôt mais un nouveau vertige le saisit et il se rallongea. Puis...

Yuki gémit doucement, sa tête lui semblant sur le point d'éclater. Encore une migraine... Il avait vu cet homme auparavant... Sur une plage… Il lui avait donné de l'eau de la même façon. S'étaient-ils rencontrés ce jour là?

Asami le fixait en silence, observant la moindre de ses réactions. Il comprit rapidement ce qui se passait et posa une main fraîche sur le front brûlant du blessé. Blessé qui murmura:

-Asami...

Le yakusa se figea. Il l'avait appelé par son nom... C'était la deuxième fois. Yuki reprit encore une fois, les yeux fermés et la voix basse:

-Tu... Vous m'avez déjà fait boire ainsi... Sur une plage... Un jour...

Asami écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il se rappelait ? Ce jour là, il était en affaire et avait tendu un piège au photographe pour l'avoir dans son lit... Ils avaient fait l'amour sous les feux d'artifice… Un excellent souvenir. Yuki, les yeux toujours fermés, demanda:

-C'est un... Souvenir ??

-C'en est un. Lui répondit l'homme. Voyant les paupières de l'assassin frémirent et ses mains se déposer sur ses tempes, il demanda:

-Une migraine?

-Hnn... Acquiesça vaguement le jeune homme . Asami s'éloigna et dit, la voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulut:

-Repose toi. Seul le silence lui répondit. Yuki s'était déjà assoupi.

L'observant un petit moment, Asami décida qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir loin de lui. Même une fois sa mémoire totalement retrouvée, il resterait près de lui. Il s'éloigna sur cette résolution, prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Feilong. Il devait lui parler. Celui-ci semblait intéressé par Kyo. Il devait le mettre au courant du retour d'Akihito, et de son histoire. Il se vengerait, avec ou sans l'aide de Feilong. Mais il était sûr que le jeune yakusa ne refuserait pas. Il était trois heures du matin, mais Feilong décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie, totalement réveillé. La conversation ne fut pas très longue. Asami expliqua ce qui lui parut important puis il raccrocha.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et mit un peignoir. Puis il se glissa dans le lit où un jeune homme dormait tranquillement. Jeune homme qui se colla aussitôt à lui. Asami s'endormit rapidement.

A son réveil Akihito dormait toujours à poings fermés, sa tête logée dans son cou, son souffle lui effleurant la peau. Asami décida de rester ainsi un petit moment encore. La chaleur de son amant lui ayant un peu manqué, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Le yakusa sentit bientôt le souffle de l'assassin devenir irrégulier, signe de son prochain réveil, et observa attentivement son visage. Mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas, et son souffle se calma. Mais les battements de son coeur augmentèrent d'un coup. Asami comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait. Akihito avait donc appris cela aussi ? Mais il n'était pas encore au point, son coeur l'avait trahi. Il se pencha et souffla dans l'oreille de l'assassin:

-Je sais que tu es réveillé...

Deux grands yeux clairs s'ouvrirent d'un coup. L'assassin totalement réveillé le fixa un instant puis rougit d'un coup, se rendant compte de sa nudité, et de celle de l'homme d'affaire. Il déglutit péniblement et demanda:

-Pourquoi je suis dans le même lit que vous ? Et .. Heu... Nu?

-Il s'agit de mon lit... Et malheureusement, je ne possède pas de chambre d'ami.

Yuki rougit un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit une chose contre sa cuisse, qui était totalement réveillée. Qui mit debout sa propre chose. Il voulut se redresser mais deux mains le maintinrent couché. Il déglutit encore une fois. Il avait envie de cet homme, inutile de le nier. Mais...

Il avait envie de le faire avec un homme !? Il était... Homosexuel ? Mais jusqu'à maintenant avec Kyo, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil ! Aucune chaleur dans le bas ventre, son souffle qui devenait irrégulier... Il devait arrêter ça ! Il murmura, totalement perdu:

-S'il vous plait... Je... Peux aller aux toilettes ?

L'homme l'observa un petit moment puis enleva ses mains. Yuki se demanda un moment comment faire pour traverser la pièce sans que l'homme ne puisse voir une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il tenta de se reprendre, de calmer sa « partie » qui ne demandait qu'à rester éveillée... Au bout de quelques secondes d'intenses réflexions, une main se reposa contre son ventre. Il frémit et se redressa rapidement. Tant pis si il le voyait nu, de toute façon, il l'était lui aussi(,) non ? Il se mit debout, et tenta de faire un premier pas. Une douleur aiguë lui saisit le ventre et il dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas s'effondrer. Son visage se crispa légèrement comme il avançait. Il se dirigea vers une porte, qu'il savait être la salle de bain, sans même savoir pourquoi. Dans son dos, il entendit l'homme lui dire:

-Il y a un boxer à ta taille dans un tiroir de la salle de bain, mets-le ou alors il se pourrait que je décide de reprendre où nous en étions...

Yuki oublia complètement son mal de ventre et se précipita vers la salle de bain en question. Il trouva un boxer noir de sa taille dans le tiroir, comme l'avait dit l'homme. Il fit son affaire, se regarda dans le miroir et prit une longue mèche de cheveux dans ses doigts. A son réveil, un an plus tôt, il avait décidé de se les laisser pousser pour se punir de tuer... Si toute cette histoire était vraie, il devait donc les avoir court dans sa vie passée... Devrait-il se les recouper ? Un ciseau posé non loin du lavabo attira son attention. Pouvait-il...? Il le prit dans ses mains et joua un instant avec. Si il se rappelait bien, il y a un an, ses cheveux étaient mi-courts. Sur une impulsion subite, il prit ses cheveux en main et les coupa d'un coup. Puis il les tailla un peu. Maintenant, ils lui tombaient en mèches folles devant le visage. Etrange tout de même qu'il ait eu envie de se les couper ainsi.

Il ressortit de la salle et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par l'homme dans le lit. Une étrange impression le saisit. Il avait déjà vécu une scène similaire... L'homme le regarda et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant ses cheveux. Il murmura doucement, si doucement que Yuki crut avoir mal entendu:

-Ca te va mieux ainsi...

Yuki fronça les sourcils. Ainsi il ne s'était pas trompé, il devait avoir d'étranges relations avec cet homme. Le regard que celui-ci lui lançait le fit frissonner et il détourna le regard, gêné. Il ne retourna pas dans le lit. Il savait que ce serait signer sa perte. Il resta debout en silence, cherchant ses habits du regard. Mais il ne les retrouva pas. Il demanda:

-Où sont mes affaires ?

-Brûlées. Répondit laconiquement le brun. Yuki crut s'étouffer de rage.

-Brûlées ? Répéta-t-il, Mais... Comment je vais faire pour m'habiller moi maintenant ?

Le yakusa fronça les sourcils et demanda:

-Tu comptes aller où ? Si c'est pour te jeter dans la gueule du loup, je te le déconseille. Yuki le regarda un petit moment en silence. Il ne comptait pas le laisser partir ? Mais... Il devait aller sauver kyo ! C'était son seul véritable ami, et il n'abandonnait pas ses amis !

-Je n'ai pas le choix ! Kyo est mon ami !

-Et est-ce qu'il souhaiterait te voir te faire tuer pour lui ? Yuki baissa les yeux, la pique ayant atteinte sa cible. Mais s'il n'y allait pas...

-Je peux te proposer un marché, dit le yakusa. Yuki redressa la tête écoutant la proposition de l'homme.

-Je vais le chercher... Mais en contre partie, à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que je l'estime bon, tu resteras dans cet appartement.

L'assassin déglutit péniblement. Rester ici... Avec cet homme ? Ce serait trop dangereux... Mais Kyo était sûrement enfermé par sa faute, voir mort. Il devait tout faire pour le sauver. Même si pour cela il devait subir un chantage plus que douteux.

-Alors ? Un petit sourire jouait sur le visage du brun. Il savait qu'il avait gagné. Yuki se détesta d'accepter si facilement.

-J'accepte.

-Très bien.

Asami se leva et se dirigea, nu, vers la salle de bain. Yuki rougit et se détourna, empêchant son regard de suivre le déplacement de l'homme. Sa démarche, son torse, ses muscles, ses fesses, et... Autre chose. Asami passa à quelques millimètres de lui et le frôla. L'assassin fit un bond et s'éloigna rapidement. Le yakusa lui dit alors:

-Tu as des affaires à ta taille dans l'armoire. Habille-toi, on sort.

Yuki n'osa pas demander où ils allaient. La yakusa disparut derrière la porte et il s'approcha de l'armoire. Tout en bas, un petit tiroir attira son attention et il l'ouvrit. Il découvrit quelques tee-shirts et pantalons. Il les mit aussitôt. Mis à part la taille du pantalon, qui était un peu petit, tout lui allait à merveille. Maintenant il ne lui manquait que les chaussures... Fouillant au fond du tiroir, il en trouva une paire, avec boxers et chaussettes en prime. Les prenant en main, il se rendit compte que les chaussures étaient à sa taille. Jour de chance...

Repassant une main dans ses cheveux, il trouva que ceux-ci étaient bien mieux ainsi. Et puis de toute façon maintenant, il ne pourrait plus être un assassin... Il devrait rester avec cet homme, comme promis. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cela ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur. Il se sentait bien dans cet appartement, avec cet homme. D'ailleurs c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Il l'avait déjà entendu une fois, avant le déclenchement de la mission mais il ne se rappelait même plus de la préparation avec le patron et Kyo. Il revoyait juste la photo, puis plus rien. Etrange... Il allait devoir lui demander son nom...

Un bruit de porte le fit se retourner. Le yakusa avait fini. Yuki le regarda un moment, cherchant ses souvenirs, mais ils restaient encore hors de sa portée. Le yakusa l'observa un moment, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant les habits qu'il portait. Parmi tous les ensembles possibles, il avait choisi un débardeur blanc avec une chemise dans les gris foncé... Et un jean taillé large. Les habits qu'il portait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Le jeune homme se lança:

-Comment... Je dois vous appelez ? Je ne connais même pas votre nom... Enfin je crois. Il ne me revient pas.

Asami le fixa un moment, légèrement étonné qu'il ne se rappelle pas de son nom alors qu'il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois dans la journée précédente.

-Asami. Appelle-moi Asami. Ce sera suffisant.

-Asami... Répéta l'assassin. Ce mot sonnait si bien à ses oreilles.

-Heu... Asami, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Le yakusa s'approcha de lui, une expression de colère mal contenue dans le regard. Yuki recula d'un pas mais se retrouva bloqué par l'armoire. Posant ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, la yakusa se pencha légèrement et murmura tout contre son oreille:

-Tu peux me tutoyer, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'appelle Yuki Kanako. Pour moi, tu seras Akihito Takaba. Que voulais-tu me demander ?

-Où... Où allons nous ?

-Voir Feilong.

-Feilong ?

-L'homme aux longs cheveux que tu as vu au restaurant.

Yuki se rappela l'homme en question, un chinois s'il se rappelait bien. Ils sortirent et Yuki vit alors que l'appartement était très bien gardé. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver devant la porte avec autant d'hommes qui la surveillaient ? Mais lorsque les hommes lui firent un signe de tête, leur façon à eux de dire « bienvenu », il comprit. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à l'empêcher de voir leur patron(,) car ils le connaissaient. Mais qu'était-il vraiment pour Asami ? Un très bon ami ? Non, il ne croyait pas, il n'aurait pas réagi ainsi... Son ennemi ? Non plus, c'était totalement impossible, il ne l'aurait pas recueilli. Alors... Son amant ? Mais il n'aimait pas les hommes normalement !

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande voiture noire, et prirent place derrière le chauffeur. Le silence se fit(,) tandis que les rues passaient, et Yuki se décida à demander davantage d'indications sur son passé.

-Asami...

Le yakusa le regarda et haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite:

-Quand nous sommes nous rencontré ?

-Ca va faire cinq ans maintenant. Murmura le yakusa.

-Et… Comment s'est passé notre première rencontre ?

Asami le fixa droit dans les yeux et un petit sourire amusé vint jouer sur ses lèvres:

-Tu as sauté d'un toit, et ce toit était à moi.

-J'ai tenté de me suicider ? Demanda horrifié, le jeune homme.

-Non, tu as juste tenté de t'enfuir... Mais je ne pense pas que tout te raconter soit une bonne chose. Tu vas devoir te rappeler tout seul ton passé.

Yuki baissa les yeux et ne demanda pas plus d'information. Il savait que l'homme ne lui répondrait pas de toute façon. Après dix minutes, la voiture s'arrêta devant un grand immeuble, et Asami sortit bientôt suivit de Yuki. Ils montèrent en silence dans l'ascenseur et Yuki put se rendre compte que ce Feilong était aussi puissant qu'Asami. Et le plus étrange ce fut que tous ses hommes blêmirent en le voyant, puis lui firent un signe de la tête. Mais envers Asami, ce fut juste un simple signe et des regards froids. Yuki ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et Asami donna deux petits coups. Presque aussitôt, Feilong ouvrit. Lorsqu'il aperçut Asami, il eut un air étonné, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'assassin, il blêmit et eut un mouvement de recul. Il murmura doucement:

-Akihito...

Mais il se reprit bien vite et les firent entrer. Ils s'assirent dans des canapés, Yuki fut placé d'office à coté d'Asami.

-Que veux-tu, Asami ?

-Tu m'as dit vouloir participer, non, « jeune homme »?

Feilong se raidit aussitôt et il fixa Asami d'un regard meurtrier. Yuki, lui, cherchait à comprendre ce que « jeune homme » voulait dire. S'il se rappelait bien, Kyo avait aussi appelé ainsi le chinois. Feilong se calma et répondit:

-Oui.

Asami eut un petit sourire narquois et le chinois crut que la terre s'effondrait. Asami avait... Sourit ? Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis... Un an. Une année. Depuis la disparition du photographe. Asami se tourna ensuite vers l'assassin et dit:

-Akihito, je veux connaître l'adresse de l'organisation et tous les détails la concernant.

Yuki avait tout d'abord sursauté à l'emploi de son nom. Qui plus est, son prénom, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il l'appellerait ainsi, il aurait plutôt penché pour le « Takaba ». Voyant le regard perçant du yakusa sur lui, il se reprit et dit tout ce qu'il savait. Tant pis s'il était considéré comme un traître, mais l'organisation l'avait attaqué et avait blessé Kyo. Ou l'avait tué.

-Officieusement, l'organisation se fait appelée la CTP, abréviation de compagnie tueuse professionnelle. Officiellement, la CTP est une organisation qui fournit des devis pour des travaux pour les habitations. CTP veut dire: construction tout prix. Cette organisation possède de nombreux assassins et est assez bien cachée. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du moindre problème avec la police. Après chaque meurtre, la scène est totalement nettoyée, et l'affaire est classée assez rapidement. Le véritable but de l'organisation n'est pas de gagner de l'argent avec des devis mais de faire des contrats de meurtre. Mais je ne connais pas tous les secrets, je suis juste un assassin. Il y a également un laboratoire où de nombreuses expériences ont lieu. C'est à peu près tout.

A peine eut-il fini son explication qu'Asami demanda:

-Combien de personnes as-tu tué?

Yuki baissa les yeux et murmura:

-Je n'ai pas compté... Depuis le temps j'ai fait de nombreux contrats.

-Et depuis un an? Combien?

-A peu près trois, je n'ai pu recommencer les missions que très récemment, ma blessure m'empêchait de bouger assez rapidement pour que je sois performant. J'ai revu toutes les bases de l'assassinat pendant ma convalescence.

Le silence se fit alors. Yuki releva la tête et vit le regard horrifié du chinois et celui empli de rage du yakusa. Que ce passait-il? Il avait dit quelque chose d'étrange?

Il comprit ce qui se passait lorsque Feilong répèta:

-Trois personnes?

Yuki murmura doucement:

-Je suis désolé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait mais il lui semblait nécessaire de le faire.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses, j'ai tué au moins cent fois plus de personnes que toi, et Feilong ici présent aussi. Yuki le regarda et comprit que c'était sa façon à lui de le consoler. Il murmura doucement:

-Ryu-chan... Mais sa voix s'éteignit tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ryu-chan ? Mais d'où il sortait ça ? Comment avait-il put dire ça à Asami ? Apparemment il ne fut pas le seul choqué dans la pièce. Feilong recracha son thé tandis qu'Asami écarquillait lui aussi les yeux de surprise.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je suis désolé !

Le voyant totalement perdu, Asami lui dit:

-Moi je le sais, mais évites en public. Ce surnom est vraiment trop gênant. Yuki acquiesça vivement. Il ne comptait pas le ressortir souvent ce surnom, il suggérait une intimité profonde avec cet homme. Intimité qu'il n'avait pas... Ou plus.

-Que vas-tu faire Asami ? Demanda alors Feilong, tentant de remettre la conversation sur un terrain plus neutre.

-Nous allons chasser. Yuki ne comprit pas. Chasser ? Il eut la réponse lorsqu'Asami continua:

-Demain, nous allons rendre une petite visite à cette organisation. En attendant, je vais faire en sorte de récolter quelques informations. Feilong, tu viendras ?

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune yakusa.

-Oui.

-Bien. Asami se leva et Yuki le suivit. Mais avant de sortir, il demanda:

-Je viendrai ? Il avait la sensation de ne pas en avoir le droit. Le yakusa le regarda et répondit froidement:

-Non. Tu n'es pas en état.

La colère gagna l'assassin. Pas en état ? Qui s'en souciait de toute façon, il pouvait marcher, et demain il pourrait même courir !

-Je veux venir ! Je connais l'organisation bien mieux que vou... Toi ! J'y ai passé de nombreuses années !

-Tu es blessé, et faible !

-Je ne suis pas faible !

-Akihito, ça suffit, j'ai dit non ! Ce sera trop dangereux !

Ses yeux s'étrécirent sous l'effet de la colère mais Yuki ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Il était faible ? Il allait lui montrer ! Il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs assassins de l'organisation pour rien ! D'un mouvement rapide, il avança sa main vers la gorge du yakusa, cherchant un point lui permettant de le paralyser totalement. Mais il n'eut que le temps de lui frôler le cou avant que sa main ne soit violemment tirer en avant puis tordue.

Il se retrouva collé contre le torse du yakusa, sans pouvoir bouger. Les mouvements des deux hommes avaient été si rapides que Feilong n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Il regarda l'assassin et le yakusa étroitement enlacés devant lui, alors que quelques dixièmes de secondes auparavant, ils étaient éloignés d'un bon mètre. Le plus jeune releva violemment la tête vers Asami et lui cria:

-Je veux aider mon ami ! Je ne suis pas faible !

Asami le fixa un moment. Il est vrai que personne n'avait réussi à lui toucher cet endroit du cou depuis de nombreuses années. Et puis il connaissait bien mieux qu'eux le QG de la CTP et il avait un énorme instinct de survit... Il se pencha vers le jeune assassin et lui murmura dans l'oreille:

-Ne t'avises plus jamais de refaire cela, je ne me montrerai pas si patient qu'aujourd'hui... Pour ce qui est de nous accompagner, je suis d'accord mais à la condition que tu m'écoutes pendant le raid. Est-ce bien clair ?

Yuki déglutit péniblement. Oui, c'était très clair. Il ne recommencerait plus. Mais au moins il avait obtenu gain de cause. Il acquiesça lentement et le yakusa le relâcha. Yuki se massa le poignet tout en pensant au yakusa ; il était rapide et avait d'excellents réflexes. Il ne pensait pas au début qu'il pouvait être capable de tuer au moins 300 personnes, mais maintenant il n'en doutait plus. Asami fit un signe de tête à Feilong puis ils sortirent de l'appartement.

Le jeune yakusa resta planté sur place à les observer. Akihito ne lui semblait que plus sauvage maintenant... Il imaginait mal ces deux là vivre ensemble. La cohabitation risquait d'être explosive...

Mais Asami avait repris du poil de la bête, et cela lui plaisait.

Voilà voila!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît ! Si les caractères des personnages ne sont pas totalement respectés et sont donc OOC, veuillez m'en excuser, mais avec Akihito amnésique et Asami qui a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments...

Enfin, tout commentaire est le bienvenu !


	6. je suis 06

Voici la suite!! Merci infiniment pour les reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir!!

Ilada: Un caractere OOC est un personnage qui n'a pas le même caractère que dans l'histoire originale merci pour ta jolie review

Shyn: Tu es en colère tu es en colère!! Mais par pitié, ne manges pas ta moquette! C'est dangereux pour la santé!

lenne26: Voilà une suite Toujours un peu plus grande que les premiers chapitres mdr

yue: kyyya une fan Rien que pour moi, merci

yamaneko.YK: Bon dans ce chapitre pas de Feilong et de Kyo, mais du Asami X Akihito 

memilou: merci merci

Je suis 06

Flash back

Akihito s'était lever tard ce jour là. Il venait de passer une journée et une nuit des plus fatiguante et il avait maintenant tres mal aux fesses. Asami ne l'avait pas lâché de la nuit, apres l'avoir poursuivit toute la journée. Observant son amant endormi dans le lit, Akihito eut un petit sourire. Asami paraissait vraiment plus jeune lorsqu'il dormait et que ses traits étaient détendus. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et posa sa main dans les cheveux en batailles d'Asami. Il eut un petit sourire diabolique et s'éloigna quelques secondes. Il revint rapidement avec un appareil photo et immortalisa le yakusa dans son sommeil. Ce n'était pas la première photo qu'il prenait de l'homme d'affaire sans que celui-ci ne le sâche, et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière!

Voyant le yakusa bouger doucement, en phase de réveil, il se dépêcha de remettre l'appareil dans sa cache spéciale. Même Asami n'irait jamais chercher derrière le ballon d'eau chaude. Ce serait le comble! Comme si Asami s'occupait de la plomberie! Rien que d'y penser, Akihito était plié en deux par le rire. Il retourna près du lit, juste à temps pour voir le yakusa tâter de sa main l'emplacement inocuppé à coté de lui. Ce geste ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. C'était qu'il comptait reprendre leurs ébats là où ils s'en étaient arrêté car trop fatigués... Après plus de douzes heures d'affilées, ne se reposant que quand leurs corps n'en pouvaient plus, il était normal de ne plus vouloir le faire non? Et bien non, pour le yakusa, c'était anormal de ne pas vouloir recommencer... encore et encore...

Akihito se depêcha de retourner dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Il devait aller à un rendez-vous avec ses amis aujourd'hui. Et il ne devait surtout pas arriver en retard. Ce serait horrible pour lui. Ils poseraient encore plein de questions, et ce ne serait pas amusant. Il devrait encore leur mentir...

Il sortit de la salle de bain totalement habillé, et observa Asami se lever. Il semblait déjà en pleine forme, malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait toute la nuit... Le yakusa le frôla en se rendant dans la salle de bain avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et Akihito se dépêcha de preparer toutes ses affaires. Il entendit l'eau couler dans la douche, et imagina son amant, sa position, ses gouttes d'eau sur lui... Voilà qui ferait une tres belle photo...

Akihito se figea. Une tres belle photo? Oui pourquoi pas... Il reposa toutes ses affaires et ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain. Asami ne la fermait jamais de toute façon... Il se glissa furtivement dans la pièce embuée et chercha son appareil. Il le prit et observa à travers la buée son homme. La cabine de douche cachait sa présence mais lui permettait de voir tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce n'était que chez Asami qu'il y avait une telle cabine. Car normalement, ce n'était pas sencé être l'inverse? Rien que ce détail montrait la perversité de l'homme d'affaire. Akihito prit son temps, visa bien, et prit la photo. Il ne pensait pas que le yakusa soit si photogenique... L'image crée sur l'ecran de l'appareil numérique était réèlement magnifique.

Il se dépêcha de remettre l'appareil derrière le ballon d'eau chaude et sortit en vitesse de l'appartement. Mais sur le trajet, alors qu'il passait dans une ruelle sombre, un bras le plaqua contre un torse gigantesque et un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme fut pressé contre son nez et sa bouche. Akihito se sentit partir, sa conscience s'éffacant rapidement.

OOOoooOOO

Et m il était encore prisonnier. Pourquoi cela n'arrivait-il qu'a lui? Ce matin tout allait bien, et là il se retrouvait dans une voiture sur le port. La nuit commencait doucement à tomber at apparement ses ravisseurs attendaient quelques chose... ou quelqu'un. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et regarda à l'eéxterieur de la voiture. Il était seul dans l'abitacle, enfermé. Il ne pouvait pas sortir, il se contenta donc d'observer.

Une voiture arriva bientôt, et Asami en sortit, calme. Akihito l'observa un long moment, se demandant si le yakusa pouvait le voir. Les vitres étaient teintés de noir... Il ne devait donc pas en être capable. Asami s'approcha des ravisseurs et fit signe à l'un de ses hommes d'apporter une malette noir. Mais avant de la leur tendre, il demanda une chose. Akihito n'entendit rien, il vit juste ses lèvres bouger. Asami paraissait en colère, encore. Il allait lui faire la misère ce soir...

Un des ravisseur s'approcha de la voiture et avec une telecommande, il ouvrit la fenêtre. Akihito recula légèrement, et son regard rencontra celui, froid, du yakusa. Eh ce n'était pas de sa faute! Il n'y pouvait rien s'il sortait avec un yakusa qui était detesté et envié! Il fronca les sourcils, lui retournant un regard mauvais. Tiens prend ça! Lui cria-t-il silencieusement, Mon regard qui tu!

Asami eut un mini sourire et détourna le regard. Il recommenca à parler aux kidnappeurs et son homme déposa la malette par terre devant eux. Ils étaient trois et en grande conversation. Un ravisseur s'avanca et ouvrit l'attaché-caisse. Akihito &carquilla les yeux en voyant les centaines de billets qu'elle contenait. Il valait si cher? Mais il savait qu'Asami ne laisserait pas partir ses ennemis vivants.

Un homme vint lui ouvrir la porte et l'attrapa violement pour le jeter à l'exterieur de la voiture. Akihito garda son équilibre in-extremis et avanca vers le yakusa , doucement. Celui-ci le fixait et tenait son beretta en main, prêt a tuer quiconque s'interposerait entre sa propriété et lui. Les kidnappeurs se tenaient en retrait, attendant.

Et alors Akihito se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Trops... de silence peut-être. Il fit encore deux pas, puis fut propulsé en avant par le souffle d'une explosion. Il redressa la tête, entendant Asami crier son nom, et tenta de sa redresser maladroitement. Une balle lui frôla l'épaule, lui faisant serrer les dents sous la douleur. L'apocalypse se déchainait. Des balles fusaient de partout, et d'autres sons, plus puissant, faisaient trembler le sol. Akihito se redressa légerement mais resta courbé. Il entendit Asami lui crier de se coucher, de ne pas bouger, mais il ne l'ecouta pas. Il devait aller vers lui... Il voulait être avec lui, contre lui, et si possible, le proteger. Car c'était Asami la cible, et pas lui.

Il devait donc faire en sorte de ne pas avoir de regrets, de le proteger contre tout. Il se jeta en avant, hurlant ces mots:

-Fuis Asami, Fuis!

Il trébucha mais continua neanmoins d'avancer. Il entendit Asami crier:

-Dégage, Akihito dégage!

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, et se jeta sur lui. Asami recula d'un pas, mais le garda dans ses bras. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, leur souffles se mêlèrent, leurs âmes se mélangèrent.

Puis ils se séparèrent, doucement. Et à ce moment là, Akihito vit un homme braquer son arme sur son amant. Il se jeta contre Asami, et une douleur fulgurante le saisit. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

OOOoooOOO

Le retour dans la voiture du yakusa se passa sans trops de problemes. Yuki avait maintenant récolté assez d'informations sur Asami pour respecter une certaine distance de securité. Mais petit à petit, ses yeux commencèrent à papilloner et sa tête dodelina. Il tomba endormi sur le yakusa, son visage contre son épaule.

Asami l'observa un moment et passa ses bras autour du torse du garçon. Il le décala légerement, faisant en sorte que le jeune assassin se retrouve couché sur les sièges de cuir, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses du yakusa.

Asami ferma lui aussi les yeux, se remémorant la journée passée, ses découvertes, et mettant au point un plan pour le raid du lendemain. Sa main se crispa sur l'épaule du jeune homme tandis qu'il envisageait la possible perte du photogrpahe. Mais il ne laisserait pas cela arriver, Akihito resterait près de lui pendant tout le temps qu'ils passeraient en térritoire ennemi. Un leger mouvement sur ses jambes attira son attention. Akihito bougeait dans son sommeil, murmurant des paroles sans aucun sens. Mais Asami comprit néanmoins une phrase, qui le fit se figer:

-Fuis... Asami...

Le yakusa se crispa un peu plus, se rapellant cette nuit là sur le port. Akihito lui avait hurlé cette phrase en comprenant le piège dont il était l'appât. Le sommeil de l'assassin se faisait de plus en plus agité, de nombreux gémissements se succedant avec à chaque fois un peu plus de force. Asami decida de le reveiller doucement, pour empêcher toute réaction qu'il savait déjà vouée à l'échec car inutile face à lui. Il se baissa vers ce si beau visage et murmura sous une impulsion:

-Réveil-toi, mon mignon Akihito.

OOOoooOOO

Ce fut une voix sensuelle qui réveilla le jeune assassin. Il ouvrit les yeux, oubliant toute prudence, et fixa ces deux immenses lacs mordorés. Il murmura, encore plongée dans son rêve:

-Fuis... Ryu-chan...

Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles et il referma les yeux, tandis que l'horreur du rêve lui revenait doucement. Il murmura encore et encore, la voix rendu rauque par l'émotion:

-Fuis... Asami... Fuis...

Le yakusa observa ses larmes qui coulaient en silence sur ses joues, et le reveilla rapidemeent en lui donnant une petite claque. Yuki ouvrit totalement les yeux, l'esprit maintenant clair et fixa le yakusa. Une petite rougeur apparut rapidement sur son visage, tandis qu'il remarquait sa position plus qu'osée.

Un petit sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres du yakusa, puis, tout en se penchant sur lui, il murmura d'une voix chaude, dans le creu de son oreille:

-Nous sommes arrivés, gamin.

Yuki devint rouge crâmoisie, son souffle s'accelera, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poîtrine et il ferma les yeux, bien trop gêné par cette trop grande proximité. Mais le yakusa s'écarta de lui et ouvrit la portière, l'invitant d'un signe de la tête à le suivre. Yuki se redressa et fit ce qu'il attendait de lui, tentant de se reprendre rapidement.

OOOoooOOO

-Heu... On est où? Demanda Yuki, son regard observant les alentours.

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce carré, des tapis bleu au sol, et le yakusa enlevait sa veste noir et desserait sa cravatte. Yuki detourna le regard, et rougit. Bon sang, il ne faisait que rougir en ce moment! Le yakusa l'observa en souriant légèrement, et avanca vers lui. L'assassin ne bougea pas d'un pas, et leva les yeux, croisant les deux orbes dorées.

-Nous allons nous entraîner. Je veux voir tes progres.

Yuki écarquila les yeux. Cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient.. se battre? Mais... c'était... étrange non?

-Montes sur le tapis.

Et Yuki le suivit. Il se retrouva face au yakusa, qui lui demanda de l'attaquer. L'assassin se mit en garde et observa son adversaire dans les moindres détails. Il ne voyait aucun trou dans la garde de son ennemi... Il devrait donc en creer un. Il s'élança en avant et porta un coup de pied vers le ventre de son adversaire. Mais il se retrouva aussitôt au sol, écrasé. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Tu laisses trop d'ouvertures. Si j'avais été armé d'un couteau, tu serais mort, lui murmura le yakusa, avant de se redresser. Il ne lui tendit pas la main et le regarda se lever seul.

-Recommences, dit-il.

Yuki se positionna encore une fois, se concentrant un peu plus. Il devait analyser chaque mouvement que ferait son adversaire. Il resta ainsi un bon moment, ses yeux cherchant une faille, puis se jeta en avant. Il mit toute sa vitesse dans son attaque, mais encore une fois, il se retrouva au sol, écrasé.

-Tu es toujours aussi faible, dit le yakusa, les sourcils froncés, tout en se relevant. Yuki fut glacé jusqu'au sang? Ce n'était pas qu'il était faible... mais que le yakusa était trop fort.

-Je ne suis pas faible, grogna-t-il. Non, il n'était pas faible et il allait le lui montrer! Il se jeta en avant, porta coups sur coups, le plus rapidement possible. Mais ce fut sans effets. Il se retrouvait toujours au sol, incapable de se dégager. Et sa blessure au ventre commencait à lui faire de plus en plus mal. Il se redressa encore une fois, tout en écoutant son... professeur.

-Tu dois trouver le point faible de ton adversaire.

Yuki redressa les yeux, essoufflé. Il devait touver le point faible de cet homme... Un point faible... Mais il ne voyait qu'un monstre de calme face à lui... Quoique.. Il souriait légèrement en le voyant si fatigué... Son sourire avait même gagné ses yeux... L'homme en face de lui semblait heureux de se battre contre lui, de lui enseigner des techniques...

Alors Yuki compris. Il avait trouvé son point faible. Mais oserait-il en faire usage? Cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux.. Mais il ne resista pas à la tentation. Il devait lui montrer qu'il pouvait être fort. Alors il se calma, et s'avanca doucement vers l'homme. Puis il se lança en avant, droit sur le yakusa. Il ne tenta pas d'échapper à l'étreinte, mais il fit neanmoins un effort pour rester debout, collé contre son torse chaud. Puis il redressa les yeux, et croisa le regard doré de l'homme. Il tendit légèrement les lèvres, et l'homme tomba dans son piège! Il l'embrassa. Mais ca ne se passa pas comme l'avait prévu Yuki. Il répondit au baiser, son corps réagissait tout seul! Non, il devai lui prouver qu'il n'était pas faible! Il fit un effort monumental pour se reprendre, et tenta un croc en jambe. L'homme s'ecarta, vacillant légerement. Alors l'assassin en profita. Il utilisa tout son poids pour faire tomber le yakusa, mais celui-ci resta accroché à lui, et ils basculèrent ensemble.

Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, Yuki sur le torse de son adversaire. D'un mouvement, il tenta de se redresser rapidement, histoire de faire comprendre au yakusa qu'il avait gagné mais celui-ci le maintint contre lui, les sourcils froncés. Et la Yuki déglutit difficilement. Il n'aurait pas du faire ça... Il n'aurait pas du! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris!! Il l'avait embrassé!

-Je vois que tu as su trouver mon point faible... Murmura l'homme. Mais j'esperais être plus difficile à lire, surtout pour un gosse comme toi. Yuki redressa légèrement la tête, et sous ce compliment qui n'en était pas vraiment un, il fit un grand sourire. Il sentit aussitôt le corps sous lui se tendre. Il son sourire s'éffaca. Il resta là, sur le yakusa, ses yeux dans les siens. Danger! Danger! Voilà ce que lui criait son cerveau, mais son coeur ne lui obeissait pas, et son corps non plus. C'était mauvais... Les lèvres du yakusa se rapprochaient de plus en plus, ils allaient...!

Yuki sentit une douce chaleur se propager dans son bas ventre, et il ferma les yeux. C'était.. divin, cette bouche contre la sienne, ce corps contre le sien... Il poussa un petit gemissement plaintif, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait... s'éloigner, ce n'était pas normal non? Un homme qui en embrasse un autre ? Alors pourquoi c'était si... agréable?

Il se colla encore un peu plus sur l'homme, mais se recula violement en sentant cette chose contre sa cuisse. Il se redressa rapidement, rouge tomate, et entendit un petit rire moqueur. Il baissa les yeux, choqué de voir un rire sortir de cette bouche. Ce n'était pas normal non plus, ça! Le monde devenait fou ou quoi? Il se recula d'un pas, tandis que l'homme se relevait.

-Bien, demain tu nous accompagnes, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dis, tu restes à mes côtés.

Yuki acquiesca, s'empêchant de regarder cette bouche qu'il savait... tres... bonne. Mais un trouble le saisit bien plus violement que précédement. Il porta inconsciement une main à son ventre et s'éffondra. Il était trop fatigué. Il devait se reposer un peu... Trops d'émotions peut-être. Asami le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et murmura, le voyant fermer les yeux.

-Sale gosse.

OOOoooOOO

Lorsque Yuki se réveilla, il se trouvait dans la chambre du yakusa, confortablement installé sous des draps de soie. Il entendit un bruit dans l'appartement, et pensa aussitôt à Asami. Il sourit en se rapellant sa victoire, mais se rembrumit tandis que lui revenait en mémoire sa propre réaction. Il avait embrassé un homme, et y avait prit du plaisir. Il était étrange non? Surtout que cet homme était au départ sa cible, qu'il était assassin, et qu'apparement il n'avait pas de vrai passé. Il poussa un soupir, enfermant ses doutes et ses peurs derrière une porte fermé à double tour et avec marqué: Ne pas ouvrir ,et se leva. Il devait aller aux toilettes. Et voir ce que faisait le yakusa.

Il penetra dans le salon, et vit l'homme pres de la fenêtre au téléphone. Il semblait plutôt énervé... et Yuki decida de ne pas rester dans la même pièce que lui pour le moment. Il alla directement dans la salle de bain et fit sa petite affaire, touchant au passage son bandage, testant la douleur. Pour le moment, il pouvait tenir sans aucun problème, il avait déjà vu pire. En arrivant à la porte, son regard fut attiré par un petit flash lumineux. Il s'approcha, curieux, du ballon d'eau chaude, et se baissa pour voir ce qui avait attiré son regard.

Il ecarquilla les yeux en fixant sa découverte. Un splendide appareil photo gris, avec écran integré. Il le prit en main, touchant doucement le metal et enlevant la poussière, et appuya sur le bouton ON. L'appareil s'alluma silencieusement et Yuki rougit en voyant une photo d'Asami prenant une douche, la vapeur donnant à la scene une impression de rêve éveillé. Il fit défiler les photos et remarqua que toutes les photos étaient de l'homme d'affaire. Lorsqu'il dormait, regardait par la fenêtre... Sous la douche. (Ah je veux cette photo!!)

L'assassin navigua un moment dans le menu, puis décida de reposer l'appareil derrière le ballon. C'était une très bonne cachette et celui qui y avait mis l'appareil n'avait surement pas voulut qu'on le découvre.

Yuki le mettait loin derrière le ballon lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant la place à l'homme d'affaire. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et déglutit. Il avait touché à quelque chose d'interdit! Il se redressa et s'excusa aussitôt:

-Je suis désolé, j'ai vu un reflet et j'ai regardé ...

Asami fronca les sourcils. Il vit les doigts poussiéreux du jeune homme, et dit:

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu?

-Eh bien... l'appareil photo. Il était caché et donc... J'ai regardé les photos, je suis désolé...

Il baissa les yeux, s'attendant à une remarque acerbe, mais l'homme lui dit, d'une voix chargé d'une émotion que Yuki ne comprit pas:

-Sors le de là, il est sûrement à toi.

L'assassin redressa vivement la tête et murmura:

-A... moi? Mais...

-Sors le, et montres moi les photos, le coupa l'homme.

Yuki se baissa et sortit l'objet qu'il donna au yakusa. Celui-ci l'alluma et jeta un coup d'oeil aux photos. Le jeune homme l'observa attentivement, voyant son expression s'adoucir à chaque photo qu'il voyait, ainsi qu'un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Il éteignit l'appareil et le lui rendit. Yuki le prit dans ses mains avec douceur:

-Il est à toi, gardes le.

Et le yakusa retourna dans le salon, le laissant seul.

OOOoooOOO

Yuki joua un petit moment avec l'appareil, il retourna dans le salon, prenant photo sur photo. C'était... Amusant. Avec un appareil photo, on pouvait figer n'importe qu'elle image, et faire ressentir de nombreuses émotions. C'était un moyen de conservation des souvenirs. Il osa même prendre une photo du yakusa, toujours au telephone. Mais quand celui-ci tourna le regard vers lui, il s'enfuit vers la chambre et s'y baricada. Mais il s'amusait.

A la fin de l'après midi, il se rendit compte qu'il adorait vraiment la photo. Il aurait du en faire son metier, au lieu de devenir assassin. Il aurait été libre, fait pleins de petits boulots, pourchassé des mafieux... cela aurait été bien agréable, et il n'aurait pas eu à tuer pour gagner sa vie. Il retourna dans le salon, et s'assit sur un canapé, observant le yakusa, toujours au téléphone. Il resta assis un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, et ce ne fut qu'en sentant une présence à coté de lui qu'il retourna dans la réalité.

Le yakusa s'était assis près de lui, et avait fermé les yeux. Yuki déglutit et laissa son regard dérivé sur ce corps qui le frôlait. Aucun doute possible, il le trouvait beau. Il observa ces lèvres pulpeuses, ce nez droit, et croisa deux yeux amusés. Il détourna aussitôt le regard et rougit violement. Une main lui attrapa le menton et l'attira en avant.

-Je te fais toujours autant d'effet à ce que je vois, murmura suavement le yakusa. Yuki avala difficilement sa salive, ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire. Ils se rapprochèrent, doucement, tendrement, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. L'assassin écarquilla les yeux, c'était bien la première fois qu'on l'embrassait comme cela. Le yakusa lui sucait tranquilement la lèvre inferieur, et penetra sa bouche de sa langue. Yuki toucha cette langue doucement, timidement. Il joua avec, s'enroulant autour d'elle, la sentant chercher de plus en plus le contact.

Il poussa un petit gemissement lorsque le yakusa s'écarta de lui, voulant plus, mais une main chaude commenca à faire de legers vas-et-viens sur son dos, derivant sur son torse, passant suavement sous son tea-shirt, touchant un teton durci par le plaisir. Yuki se cambra violement en arrière, haletant de plaisir. Un genoux se placa contre son entrejambe, le ramenant à la réalité. Que faisait-il, que ce passait-il??

-Hun... Asa... Mi...

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, se frottant de plus en plus contre celui du yakusa. Son coeur battait trop vite, trop fort!

-Ah... Stop... Asa...mii...

Il perdait totalment la tête là! Il allait... « Tu tu lutututtt ... » Ils se figèrent tout les deux, s'observant en silence. Puis Asami s'écarta et répondit au téléphone. Yuki tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, de calmer son soufle. Et de calmer... autre chose, qui avait été réveillé... malencontreusement.

Il se redressa, rouge pivoine, et s'elanca vers la salle de bain, ne pouvant plus tenir. Un petit rire moqueur le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu fermer la porte.

OOOoooOOO

Le reste de la soirée ce passa sans encombre, bien que Yuki ne l'aurait pas qualifié de normale. Ils mangèrent en silence le repas du traiteur. L'assasssin ne voulait plus croiser le regard du yakusa, car maintenant il avait la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas que des simples amis, mais bien des amants. Et rien que d'y penser, ça lui faisait tout bizarre dans le ventre. Il reposa ses couverts, ayant terminé son repas, et osa redresser les yeux. Asami mangeait tranquillement, le regard porté sur la télé, écoutant les informations boursières. Et apres manger, ils iraient se coucher...

Stop.

Se coucher... heu ensemble?? Ah non non et non! Il ne pouvait pas se coucher avec cet homme... Il ne passerait pas la nuit! Yuki se redressa rapidement, et attira sur lui le regard du yakusa, qui fronça les sourcils.

-Heu... Je... Je dors où? Murmura-t-il, échappant aux yeux dorés.

-Avec moi. La réponse fut dite sur un ton dur, bien qu'amusée.

-Mais heu... Je... Tenta quand même de dire le jeune homme mais il s'arrêta aussitôt de parler, tandis que le yakusa lui jetait un regard meurtier.

-Tres bien... Je.. Je suis fatigué alors je vais me coucher tout de suite...murmura-t-il.

-Je viendrais plus tard.

L'assassin alla aussitôt dans la salle de bain. Il se mit en boxer, s'observa un moment dans le miroir, puis ressortit et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il se coucha dans le lit, tentant de ne pas penser à l'homme qui viendrait l'y rejoindre plus tard, et s'endormit relativement vite.

OOOoooOOO

Une douce sensation pénétra ses membres, et il bougea légerement dans son sommeil. Il voulait plus de chaleur... plus...

Il se colla contre un magnifique radiateur, moelleux et tendre, et poussa un soupir de contentement. C'était agréable... Deux bras vinrent l'entourer, lui transmettant encore plus de chaleur, de bien être... Et il sombra totalement, indifferent au doux sourire que fit le yakusa en le regardant dormir comme un bébé. Indifferent à cette voix qui murmura tendrement:

-Fais de beaux rêves, mon mignon Akihito.

Fini Pfiouuuuuu vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez? La prochaine fois, il y aura plus de Feilong et de Kyo si tout va bien Et bien entendu, LE RAID!!


	7. je suis 07

Je suis 07 

Enfin la suite ! Et oui je sais me faire désirer lol. Alors enfin le voilà, ce chapitre que vous attendiez tous… Depuis combien de mois ? Je crois que je bats des records de retard moi… M'enfin, assez de blablatage ! Et hop la lecture !

Un mot pour mes reviewers ! Vous êtes tous trop gentils de me laisser des commentaires ! Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que je ne finirais jamais cette fiction toutefois me revoici ! Alors surtout merci à Yamaneko, (Sans toi, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais continué si vite^^) Et tous merci ! Je pense avoir internet au lycée d'ici à une semaine, donc je posterais sûrement plus ! Voilà voilà ! Encore merci de me suivre ! Et vous là qui allez me lire… ECRIVEZ aussi sur viewfinder ! Je peux même lire vos débuts en avant première (Non non je ne fais pas ça pour pouvoir vous lire avant les autres juré) Je pourrais même corriger vos chapitres ! Il vous suffit de me contacter ! Attention je fais moi aussi de nombreuses fautes d'orthographe mais je sais en voir aussi^^

Allez zou, comme dirait Chou, c'est parti !

Yuki gémit doucement. Il se trouvait sur un port et de nombreuses lumières chatoyantes dansaient autour de lui. Il y avait de nombreux bruits… Des coups de feu ? Et… Des explosions ? Il entendit une voix d'homme hurler puis une autre, un peu plus grave lui répondre, encore en criant. Il se tourna instinctivement vers ces deux voix et ses yeux se posèrent sur deux corps enlacés dans le feu. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Puis une ombre vint perturber ce tableau. Un homme avec un pistolet qui visait le plus grand des deux hommes. Yuki lui cria de faire attention mais il ne l'entendit pas. En revanche le jeune homme qui était dans ses bras vit l'homme braquer son amant. Il s'interposa et se prit la balle.

Tandis qu'il basculait en arrière, Yuki s'approcha des deux hommes. Tout avançait maintenant au ralentit. Le jeune homme basculait lentement et le plus vieux l'observait tomber avec incompréhension et horreur.

Ses deux yeux ambrés étaient écarquillées et quelques gouttes de sang coulaient le long de sa joue. C'était le sang du jeune homme. Yuki déglutit difficilement. Que faisait-il là ? Ces deux hommes… C'était lui-même et Asami… Alors… Ils avaient vraiment été amant ?

Le temps reprit son cour sur le port. De nouvelles explosions, de nouvelles détonations. L'homme qui avait tiré sur le jeune homme mourut dans les secondes qui suivirent, d'une balle en pleine tête. Puis le silence. Encore ces lumières vives mais plus vraiment de bruit. Et enfin… Un hurlement inhumain qui emplit l'air. Un cri du cœur.

- AKIHITO !

Yuki ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il se redressa violement dans le noir, cherchant un repère. Il vit rapidement près de lui dans le lit la silhouette du brun. Asami semblait dormir profondément pourtant lorsque Yuki laissa un sanglot lui échapper, encore sous l'emprise de son rêve, il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Il observa le jeune homme quelques secondes, tandis que Yuki tentait vainement de se reprendre. Puis il fit une chose simple mais pourtant efficace. Il lui attrapa un bras et le fit tomber sur sa poitrine.

Yuki eut aussitôt le réflexe de se resserrer un peu plus contre lui, laissant encore couler quelques larmes. Lorsqu'il se fut un peu repris, il redressa le visage et plongea aussitôt dans deux lacs ambrés. Asami murmura enfin d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil :

- Un cauchemar gamin ?

Yuki fronça les sourcils. Il n'était plus un gamin ! Il tenta de se redresser pour récupérer son ancienne place, voulant montrer par cet acte qu'il boudait mais le brun l'en empêcha en le maintenant contre lui. Yuki cacha son visage dans le cou du brun. S'il croyait qu'il allait lui répondre maintenant il se trompait lourdement ! Asami sourit doucement devant l'action plus qu'enfantine du jeune homme et demanda enfin d'une voix plus douce :

- Quel genre de cauchemar ?

Yuki lui répondit malgré lui. C'était comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus lorsqu'il était avec le brun. Et puis le rêve le concernait aussi de toute façon…

- J'étais sur un port… Il y avait du bruit et… Des explosions. Des coups de feu aussi je crois. J'ai aperçut deux hommes… je crois que c'était moi et toi… On… On…

Il rougit violement, détournant le regard. Non mais quelle idée il avait eut aussi de vouloir lui expliquer son rêve ! Asami décida de compléter sa phrase. Il savait ce qu'il avait vu pour avoir fait très souvent le même rêve :

- S'embrassait?

- Hn… Et… Il y a eu un homme derrière toi… Je me suis interposé. Mais dans mon rêve, je voyais tout de loin… Puis je suis mort ? Où du moins je suis tombé à l'eau. Et il y a eu un silence glacial. Puis… Tu as hurlé… très fort… Et je me suis réveillé.

Yuki se sentait de nouveau tout endormi. Avoir raconté son rêve lui avait fait du bien, surtout qu'il avait remarqué que le cœur du brun avait raté un battement sur la fin de son histoire. Asami soupira doucement et se redressa, déposant tendrement le corps à côté de lui. Il sortit de la chambre et revint avec un verre d'eau dans la main qu'il tendit au jeune homme. Yuki fixa le liquide transparent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait de ne pas boire… Bah ce ne devait être qu'un effet de son imagination… Asami lui apportant à boire au lit… Il savait déjà que cela ne se produirait pas souvent. Il but lentement l'eau, laissant le liquide glisser dans sa gorge. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers Asami et le remercia doucement. Il tendit ensuite le bras pour redonner le verre au brun mais celui-ci lui semblait si lourd… Yuki bascula sur le côté, manquant tomber du lit. Asami le rattrapa de justesse. Il sourit doucement et récupéra le verre qu'il posa sur la table de nuit, tout en gardant le corps fin contre lui. Il se figea toutefois en entendant la voix endormie de son amant murmurer :

- Dis Ryû-chan… Tu crois que maintenant tout va redevenir comme avant ?

Asami écarquilla les yeux dans la nuit. Par cette phrase, Akihito lui faisait comprendre qu'il le croyait maintenant totalement et qu'il commençait à se rappeler de leur histoire. Son cœur se réchauffa doucement et il sourit tendrement, passant sa main dans le dos du jeune homme qui gémit doucement, maintenant endormi.

Le lendemain, Yuki se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'appartement. Il se redressa rapidement et se dirigea en vitesse vers le salon. Personne. Il regarda l'horloge. Dix heures. Et merde ! Ce… cet enfoiré d'Asami était parti sans lui ! Un papier sur la table du salon attira son regard. Il s'en saisit vivement et en lut le contenu.

Akihito,

Interdiction de sortir de l'appartement. De toute façon, même dans le cas où tu serais tenté d'essayer, mes hommes t'en empêcheraient. Oui, je t'ai menti. Non je ne lis pas dans tes pensées. Et arrête de geindre. Je t'entends d'où je suis.

Yuki, qui s'apprêtait à pousser un hurlement de colère, ravala aussitôt son cri. Ce sale… !!

Oui je suis un bâtard. Je rentrerais avec Kyo dans quelques heures. Interdiction de sortir. C'est un ordre.

Asami.

P.S : Tu as à manger dans le frigo. Et interdiction de saccager mon appartement.

Yuki jeta violement la feuille au sol. Ce bâtard ! S'il croyait qu'il allait se laisser faire ! Il s'habilla rapidement et chercha partout à la recherche d'une arme. Il en trouva enfin une dans une mallette tout au fond d'une armoire remplie de costumes. Tous noirs. Il soupira et prit le 9mm. Il le plaça sur sa hanche, caché par sa chemise. Enfin prêt, il se dirigea vers la porte. Quelques gardes ne l'arrêteraient pas. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et appuya.

Rien.

Putain de… ! Il l'avait enfermé à clef ! Comme… Comme on enfermait un gosse merde ! Il inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois avant de s'écarter de la porte. Okay… Il devait réfléchir… Calmement… Au bout de quelques secondes, une idée lumineuse lui vint. Il sourit diaboliquement et se mit en position.

Le chauffeur arrêta la voiture devant le bâtiment de la CTP. Asami et Feilong en sortirent rapidement accompagnés de deux hommes. Asami leva ses yeux de braises sur le bâtiment, se promettant intérieurement de ne pas partir sans avoir totalement détruit cette entreprise. On ne faisait pas souffrir impunément Akihito. Oh non… Il comptait bien montrer l'exemple à tous ses ennemis. Feilong leva doucement les yeux sur le bâtiment leur faisant face. Il fixa au passage Asami et sourit doucement devant son expression déterminée. Il pensa avec soulagement que le regard de tueur du Yakusa n'était pas pour lui cette fois-ci. D'un pas vif, Asami commença son avancé jusqu'à l'entreprise. Feilong et les deux gardes du corps le suivirent en silence.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ils étaient toujours dans le hall. Mais plus pour longtemps. Asami et Feilong avait discutés un petit moment avec la jeune femme de l'accueil. Celle-ci avait finie par avouer, après une petite compensation, que l'organisation se trouvait au sous sol. Toutefois, cela ils le savaient déjà, Akihito leur ayant déjà fait un plan détaillé du complexe. Non, ils la payèrent grassement pour qu'elle les fasse pénétrer au sous sol sans alerter tous les gardes ni la sécurité.

Le trajet se fit tranquillement. Il y avait cinq niveaux à partir du rez-de-chaussée. Ils se dirigeaient vers le dernier, là où se trouvaient les salles de détentions et les salles d'interrogatoires. Ainsi qu'un laboratoire. Toutefois ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'il contenait, Akihito ne s'étant pas souvenu y avoir déjà mis les pieds.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au quatrième niveau. Et encore une fois, il n'y avait que deux hommes en surveillance. Asami fronça les sourcils. C 'était bien trop facile. D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent. Ce niveau était plus grand que les précédents et pour couvrir tout le terrain, se diviser était une bonne idée.

Yuki sortit du taxi rapidement, laissant un billet qu'il avait trouvé chez Asami pour payer sa course. Il pénétra ensuite dans le bâtiment, se dirigeant sans attendre vers le sous-sol. Il descendit les escaliers en vitesse, ne prêtant pas attention à la jeune femme de l'accueil qui se figea en le voyant passer. Arrivé au premier niveau, il ne put que constater les deux gardes morts et Adrien, le jeune homme derrière son bureau, mort également. Il détourna vivement les yeux de la dépouille, ses yeux le piquant. Il ne doutait pas de l'identité du meurtrier. Il déglutit difficilement et continua son chemin. Il devait retrouver Asami et Feilong sans attendre. Il ne supporterait pas beaucoup d'autres morts. Certes ils étaient maintenant ses ennemis mais ils avaient aussi été des amis durant toute une vie. Du moins il se souvenait d'eux ainsi.

Il soupira et se remit en marche. Il ne devait pas perdre plus de temps. Il passa le second niveau en vitesse et arriva ensuite au troisième. Et là, dans le dédalle de couloir, il crut entendre un bruit. Il se figea et sortit son 9mm en silence. Ses habitudes d'assassin reprenaient leurs droits dans certaines conditions. Il se plaqua contre un mur et se concentra, recherchant le moindre son, la moindre présence.

Il resta ainsi un petit moment avant de finalement se détendre. Il n'y avait personne. Il rangea son arme et continua d'avancer. Plus que cinq mètres avant d'atteindre le prochain escalier. Quatre. Trois. Deux.

Il se figea et écarquilla les yeux en sentant un métal froid se déposer sur son crâne sans aucun bruit. Un flingue. Il déglutit douloureusement et attendit que son assaillant prenne la parole. Son ennemi ne comptait pas le tuer, du moins pas maintenant, sans cela il serait déjà mort. L'homme prit enfin la parole. Yuki frissonna en reconnaissant la voix glaciale :

- De retour à la maison, Yuki ?

La voix de son patron. Yukimaru Sora. La voix de l'homme qui lui donnait ses missions. Et s'il en croyait les dires de Kyo, c'était lui aussi qui avait décidé d'expérimenter son sérum sur lui. Tout était de sa faute. Tout. Il serra les poings et murmura :

- Patron…

- Oui Yuki, ton patron. Celui que tu as trahi…

- Je n'ai trahi personne. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pus trahir des personnes qui m'ont menti durant toute une année.

- Qu'importe ce que nous avons fait… Tu nous as trahis. Et sais-tu ce qui arrive aux traîtres, comme à ton ami Kyo ?

- Vous ne me tuerez pas. Où ce serait déjà fait, lui répondit d'une voix claire le jeune homme.

- Exacte. Toutefois…

Yuki se tendit en sentant le canon de l'arme appuyer plus fort sur son crâne. Puis la pression se relâcha mais dans le même temps, il ressentit un petit picotement dans le cou. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de lui faire ?

Yukimaru retira totalement le canon de son crâne et le laissa se retourner. Yuki le regarda avec horreur. Il tenait dans sa main gauche une seringue où un liquide ambré suintait encore. D'un geste instinctif, il porta la main à son cou, se sentant tout d'un coup très faible. Il sentit ses jambes devenir coton et vacilla dangereusement.

-Que m'avez-vous fais ? Réussit-il à murmurer doucement, ses yeux se troublant doucement. Yukimaru le mira un instant avant de répondre enfin, sa voix prenant des inflexions de pure plaisir :

- Je continu mon expérience. Après tout, tu es le seul sujet qui a résisté un tant soi peu à mon sérum… Je t'ai donc injecté une dose plus forte. Si avec cela tu te rappel encore de cet Asami… Alors je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te tuer. En attendant une fois que tu seras réveillé tu iras descendre ton Yakusa. Maintenant laisse toi aller !

Yuki écarquilla les yeux et bascula doucement en avant. Son corps le lâchait.

NON ! Lui cria sa conscience. Ne te laisse pas avoir ! Bats-toi ! Ne laisse pas Asami te croire encore faible !

Dans un sursaut de volonté, Yuki se reprit. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Pas avant d'avoir prouvé à Asami qu'il valait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'avis du brun semblait compter énormément pour lui.

Yukimaru, ne s'attendant pas à ce revirement, ne vit ni le coup de pied, ni le coup de poing. Il vacilla dangereusement, cherchant en vain à se reprendre mais Yuki s'était déjà emparé du pistolet et avait tiré sans aucune hésitation.

La détonation résonna dans tout le couloir et le patron aux yeux bleus s'effondra finalement au sol, mort. Yuki reprit sa respiration, tentant de calmer ses palpitations au cœur. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'effondra à genoux, cherchant sa respiration. Putain c'était quoi encore cette drogue ? Il se laissa finalement tomber totalement au sol, à quelques centimètres de la dépouille de Yukimaru, laissant le sang venir imbiber sa chemise. Il se sentait si fatigué… Il frissonna une dernière fois avant de tomber finalement dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Ils avançaient en silence, cherchant le moindre signe de vie aux alentours lorsqu'Asami se figea. Il tourna rapidement le visage vers le plafond. Il lui semblait avoir entendu une détonation. Mais qui pouvait bien avoir tiré ? Il frissonna au sombre pressentiment qui lui traversa l'esprit et sortit son cellulaire de sa poche. Malgré le sous-sol, il captait. Il composa aussitôt le numéro de Sei, qui gardait la porte de son appartement. Au bout de la sixième sonnerie, son correspondant décrocha enfin :

- Patron…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il y a eu un coup de feu dans l'appartement… Nous avons ouvert pour vérifier… Et… Il est rapide patron.

Asami soupira devant la bêtise de ses hommes.

- Je le sais qu'il est rapide. Et intelligent aussi.

Et d'ailleurs, s'il en croyait la voix cassée de son homme de main, celui-ci venait juste de se réveiller d'une petite sieste imposée. Il soupira et raccrocha finalement. Il rangea rapidement son portable et fit demi-tour, désormais certain qu'Akihito n'était pas loin. Kyo devrait attendre. A moins que… Il se tourna vers Feilong et lui fit signe de continuer. Le chinois, ayant écouté toute la conversation, eut un petit sourire et continua son chemin, accompagné des deux gardes. Asami lui, remonta un étage, toujours sur le qui-vive.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans le couloir où l'altercation venait de se produire, il se figea en reconnaissant son amant au sol, sa chemise pleine de sang. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui et prit son pouls. Il battait encore. Il soupira de soulagement et caressa tendrement sa joue pâle. Ce sale gamin, jamais il ne changerait. Il lui tapota légèrement le visage mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Il inspecta rapidement son corps mais n'y vit aucune blessure. Toutefois, le jeune assassin ne se réveillait toujours pas. Asami grimaça et essaya encore de le réveiller. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Akihito ne se réveillait pas. Il ne semblait pas avoir reçut de coups ni rien. Et pour que son ennemi soit au sol, mort, il avait dut se battre avant de tomber au sol inconscient.

Mais pourquoi était-il inconscient ? Il souleva une de ses paupières avec délicatesse et remarqua que sa pupille était dilatée. Trop dilatée. Il avait été drogué. Par une drogue assez forte apparemment. Toujours à se foutre dans les emmerdes ce sale gamin. Il allait se redresser lorsqu'Akihito gémit doucement, revenant à lui petit à petit. Ses yeux dorés s'ouvrirent au monde et il le fixa un instant calmement avant de relever la tête d'un coup et de gémir de plus belle. Il murmura doucement quelques mots, le regard perdu. Asami écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le sens de ses paroles.

Feilong avançait rapidement. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs cellules mais il en restait encore quelques unes. Il devait se dépêcher maintenant. Leur intrusion ne passerait plus longtemps inaperçu et ils devaient éviter toute confrontation trop violente. Il arriva devant une nouvelle cellule et fit signe aux gardes d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci laissa place à une pièce sombre où une forme était allongée au sol, les bras repliés sous la tête. Il tourna doucement son visage vers eux et ne parut que légèrement surprit de les voire. Il se redressa doucement et fixa son regard dans celui du chinois. Il sourit et s'approcha de Feilong d'une démarche féline. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il murmura ironiquement :

- Merci d'être venu me sortir de là, jeune homme.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! C'est Feilong ! Je ne le répéterais pas plus !

-Hn… Okay… Feilong.

Le chinois rougit doucement en reconnaissant une pointe de désir dans la voix de son vis-à-vis. Il semblait l'avoir fait exprès en plus. Il déglutit difficilement et fit signe aux gardes d'ouvrir le passage.

Tout était sombre. Il y avait juste une lumière si loin de lui… Il commença à avancer, ombre parmi les ombres. Mais plus il avançait, plus la lumière s'éloignait. Il décida de courir, tentant de rattraper cette source lumineuse. Mais impossible. Il s'arrêta finalement.

A quoi bon aller vers cette lumière ?

« Tu es faible »

Il se figea. Non il n'était pas faible. Qui venait de lui murmurer cela ? Qui venait de dire qu'il était faible ? C'était une voix masculine, grave et sensuelle…

_Asami…_

C'était sa voix. Il en était sûr. Et lui il s'appelait Yuki. Oui c'était cela.

« Tu es faible »

De nouveau cette phrase résonna autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Non il n'était pas faible. S'il attrapait la lumière, il ne serait plus faible hein ? Okay alors dans ce cas… Il courut, de plus en plus vite, se fichant de l'obscurité, rattrapant petit à petit la source lumineuse. Il tendit les doigts, cherchant à l'atteindre.

« Akihito, réveille-toi »

Enfin la lumière. Yuki ferma les paupières, cherchant à se protéger de la clarté de l'endroit.

« Akihito »

Il n'était plus faible hein ? Il rouvrit finalement les paupières et observa le monde de couleur. Des images. Des sons. De la vie. Asami.

Akihito ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il croisa aussitôt deux prunelles ambre posées sur lui avec inquiétude. Il tenta de se redresser mais une violente douleur à la tête le cloua au sol. Il observa attentivement le brun au dessus de lui et murmura doucement, un petit sourire douloureux étirant ses lèvres :

- Tu m'as manqué Ryu-chan…

- Tu… te souviens ?

- Oui… Gh...

Il referma violement les paupières. Il souffrait de plus en plus. Son mal de tête augmentait. Il se sentait comme prêt à partir… Il allait reperdre connaissance. Et son cœur qui palpitait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il devait… Oui il devait le lui dire. Avant d'oublier encore une fois. Il devait le lui dire. Akihito leva le bras, attrapant le haut de la veste noire de son amant et le pencha vers lui. Le brun se laissa faire, les yeux dans les siens. Lui aussi sentait que ce ne serait qu'éphémère. Akihito murmura enfin d'une vois étranglée :

- Je t'aime…

Il papillonna des yeux et la prise sur la veste du brun se fit plus faible. Asami lui attrapa la main et la serra avec force. Il ouvrit lui aussi la bouche pour parler, pour dire les mots que le jeune homme attendait mais il ne put que marmonner :

- Ne t'avise pas de m'oublier encore une fois sale gosse ! Tu m'entends ? Akihito !

- Ryu-chan…

Le jeune homme retomba dans l'inconscience, indifférent au regard sombre de son amant posé sur lui. Asami se serait donné des claques. Il n'avait pas pu le lui dire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu ? Il soupira et observa encore une fois le doux visage du jeune homme. Il posa son pouce sur la joue pâle et en retraça le contour. Il sentait que les évènements à venir n'allaient pas être des plus faciles. Il entendit des voix derrière lui et se redressa, prenant en main son pistolet. Au détour du couloir apparut Feilong, Kyo et les deux gardes. Il expira doucement et se pencha. Il prit tendrement Akihito dans ses bras et s'avança vers la sortie. Qu'importe ce que leur réservait maintenant le futur. Il ne serait plus seul.

Et s'il se trompait ?

Il a une bonne taille ce chapitre non ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	8. je suis 08

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici donc mon chapitre 08 ! Vous l'attendiez n'est ce pas ? Bah le voilà ! Et puis surtout… merci à toutes personnes m'ayant commenté. J'avoue que cela m'a aidé à vouloir écrire encore^^ (Une journée pour écrire ce chapitre c'est dur de s'y remettre)**

**Donc merci à : Takaba Akihito, Saya, Sana, Nouritcha-sushine, Boo 0w0, Chidori03, Kai972, kumagoro, Gabrielle raven malfoy, leti, noumi, JTFLAM, Tomoe youri, Ashley, caro06, melmilou, Yamaneko, miniYuya, Nairija, ayu, rubika666, Ophris, Gabrielle-P !**

**Voici la suite tant demandée^^**

Dans une chambre où le soleil tapait fort, un jeune homme dormait tranquillement dans un lit tandis qu'un grand brun feuilletait des dossiers sur un fauteuil en cuir. De temps en temps, le brun regardait le jeune homme dormir. De temps en temps, il se levait et allait passer sa main sur les joues, les tempes et le front du jeune homme.

Là, il lisait un dossier avec le logo « CTP- Recherche scientifiques ». Asami avait retrouvé une seringue de 25 ml à coter du corps de son amant. Une seringue totalement vide. Et là, il lisait le rapport suivant :

« … Suite aux avancé des recherches, le Noradol, produit permettant de modifier la mémoire d'un sujet, se doit d'être compléter avec le Nitratil, permettant de tout supprimer d'une mémoire. La perte de mémoire peut être, selon le cas, de toute la vie du sujet ou remonter à quelques jours seulement et ce pour une dose de 10ml. Après les 15 ml, le sujet risque de perdre la vie mais la probabilité pour qu'il perde toute sa mémoire est de 95%...

Yukimura Sora, directeur des recherches de la CTP »

Avec rage, Asami lança le rapport contre le mur en face de lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira violement. Son regard dériva sur le corps de son amant, toujours dans le coma depuis deux semaines déjà. Il était certain que le jeune homme ne se rappellerait pas de lui. Encore une fois. S'il venait à se réveiller là, à l'instant, il serait nu psychologiquement. Il ne pourrait pas se défendre contre de potentiels ennemis. Il serait en danger.

Asami soupira et pris une décision. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas l'état du châtain à son réveil, il ne le laisserait pas habiter dans le ville. Alors le mieux c'était encore de…

oOOOo

Akihito ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il découvrit tout d'abord un plafond blanc, puis des murs blancs… Il papillonna des yeux et se redressa doucement, le corps tout endolori, comme s'il avait dormi longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il observa son environnement avec curiosité, se demandant comment il avait pu se retrouver dans sa chambre d'enfance chez ses parents…

Il réfléchit… réfléchit…. Mais en vain, il était incapable de se rappeler. Il ramena ses mains jusqu'à ses tempes qu'il massa doucement. Il avait peut-être bu… C'était pour cela qu'il ne se rappelait pas les derniers évènements… Alors… Il se rappelait… Ah oui, cet enfoiré d'Asami l'avait séquestré… Violé aussi, puis lui avait sauvé la vie… Enfin… Ouai c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Et maintenant… Akihito se retrouvait chez ses parents, à cent kilomètres de Tokyo. Super, il ne se rappelait pas comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici. Bah ce ne devait être qu'une amnésie passagère… Un simple petit moment de divagation…

Il s'assit au bord du lit et ses yeux glissèrent sur la glace face à lui. Il s'observa un moment, notant chaque détail de son visage. Il se trouvait différent. Il ne s'était pas couper les cheveux pourtant, non… ? Il glissa son bras jusqu'à son crâne qu'il massa doucement, jouant ainsi avec ses cheveux. Non, ils lui semblaient normaux… Alors… Il s'était affiné du visage ?

Hum… Bizarre tout de même… C'est en se mettant debout qu'il sentit un tiraillement sur son ventre. Il souleva sa chemise et découvrit une cicatrice encore toute fraiche. Le fin sillon rosé déformait légèrement son ventre. Les yeux écarquillés, Akihito palpa son abdomen, totalement ahuri. Depuis quand… il avait cette cicatrice ? Pour qu'elle ait déjà cicatrisée, il était fortement possible qu'elle remonte à plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Il expira doucement et chercha d'autres signes distinctifs sur son corps. Il repéra une marque sur son poignet. Sa peau était moins pigmentée à cet endroit là. Il s'était brulé ? Mais quand ? Fermant les yeux et sentant une migraine arriver, il décida d'arrêter de penser à cela. Sa mère pourrait probablement tout lui expliquer.

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon :

- Maman ? Papa ?

Il entendit une chaise racler et des bruits sourds puis il vit sa mère ouvrir la porte séparant le couloir dans lequel il était et le salon. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur lui, le déstabilisant un moment.

- Aki ! Aki ! Oh mon chéri, ca va ? Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ? Tu vas bien ?

- Mam... ? Oui je vais bien... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Toi, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Sana ! Laisse le respirer un peu…

Akihito vit alors son père, dans l'embrasure de la porte, le fixer avec... Une étincelle de… Joie, dans le regard.

- Je suis content de te voir fiston. Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous.

- Heu oui… Akihito tenta de se dégager de la poigne de sa mère mais celle-ci ne le lâchait pas, le serrant même de plus en plus fortement. Le jeune homme lança un regard de détresse à son père et celui-ci soupira avant de s'avancer vers eux et de tirer sa femme en arrière, non sans avoir passé sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le salon où ils s'installèrent.

Akihito apprit donc que deux ans s'étaient passés depuis ses derniers souvenirs. D'après ses parents il avait disparut depuis un an. Mais lui ne se souvenait plus des deux années précédentes. Ils essayèrent de combler les trous de sa première année mais rien ne lui revenait malgré cela. Ses parents lui apprirent que une semaine avant, ils l'avaient retrouvé endormi devant leur porte, enroulé dans une couverture soyeuse, tandis qu'au loin une voiture noire s'éloignait dans la nuit.

Akihito demanda aussitôt à voir cette couverture. Sa mère l'avait pliée mais ne l'avait pas nettoyé. Il prit la couverture dans ses bras et la porta à son visage. Une odeur de tabac s'en dégagea aussitôt ainsi qu'une autre odeur, indescriptible. Il décida qu'il aimait cette odeur. Elle le calmait, le détendait.

Il resta chez ses parents un mois entier, heureux de les voir. Il se retrouva un appartement en ville, proche du centre et se racheta un appareil photo. Il ne pouvait pas rester toute sa vie chez ses parents. Il reprit aussi contact avec ses amis, qui vinrent aussitôt le voir, lui sautant dessus et lui faisant la fête. Il rit avec eux, heureux. Pourtant certains soirs, il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait, come… Comme une présence humaine. Avait-il eut une petite ami ?

Il emménagea dans son nouveau logement et décida de reprendre son boulot. Mais la première nuit dans son appartement, il fit un cauchemar :

C'était un soir sur un port.

C'était un soir sous le feu, deux hommes souffraient.

C'était trop triste pour lui.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se leva et ouvrit le deuxième tiroir de sa commode. Il e sortit la couverture dans laquelle il était enroulé lorsqu'il avait été trouvé. Il la porta à son visage, s'imprégnant doucement de l'odeur qui le calma presque aussitôt. Il mit du temps à se remettre de son rêve.

Deux mois s'étaient passés depuis son réveil chez ses parents. Deux mois qui avaient filés à une vitesse phénoménale. Ce soir là, il rentrait tranquillement chez lui quand une voiture noire fonça sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le coter avant que la voiture ne le percute. Il se redressa, pensant pester sur la voiture qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin de lui. Mais lorsqu'il vit les trois hommes en noir en sortirent, il se dit que : « Eh bien non, il n'allait pas pester, juste faire le gentil monsieur sage »

Mais lorsqu'il vit que ces gentils monsieurs s'approchaient avec des armes en mains, son corps réagit tout seul. Il se mit à courir dans le sens opposé. Malheureusement pour lui, une autre voiture lui barra le chemin. Il recula légèrement tout en observant deux nouveaux hommes sortirent de la deuxième voiture.

Bordel il se passait quoi… ?

- Takaba-kun, dit l'un des deux nouveaux hommes, venez avec nous s'il vous plait.

Mais Akihito reculait encore, ne sachant pas où aller. Il était encerclé tout simplement.

L'homme qui avait parlé, un blond avec des lunettes noires, dit encore une fois :

- S'il vous plait monsieur, nous sommes là pour vous protéger. Venez avec nous, pas avec eux.

_Eux ?_

Akihito compris que ce « eux » correspondait aux trois autres hommes derrières lui quand il sentit un métal froid se déposer sur son crâne. Il se figea, observant avec horreur les deux hommes en face de lui sortirent leurs pistolets et mètrent en joue leurs trois ennemis.

- Que me voulez vous… ? Murmura le jeune photographe.

- Yuki-kun, suivez moi s'il vous plait.

- Yuki… ? Heu... Vous vous trompez je m'appelle Takaba Akihito monsieur…

- Qu'importe. Suivez nous s'il vous plait. Akihito sentit le métal appuyer un peu plus fort sur son crâne et il se crispa encore plus. Et là… Son corps réagit tout seul. Il pivota sur lui-même, évitant par la même un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sa jambe remonta rapidement, fauchant l'arme de son ennemi. Mais celui-ci se recula alors et sortit un couteau avant de se précipiter vers le jeune homme.

Akihito esquiva les premiers coups mais très rapidement son esprit reprit le dessus. Et ce fut lorsqu'il pensa : « Mais comment je fais ça ? » Qu'un premier coup l'atteint au bras. Son sang gicla devant ses yeux. Il se fit ensuite maitriser en deux secondes. Le choc de sa tête sur le béton l'étourdit et il perdit la notion de son environnement durant quelques secondes. Il sentit un poids sur son dos et tenta de se redresser mais en vain. Puis des détonations résonnèrent dans la ruelle et il ferma les yeux. Le corps sur son dos se fit plus mou et il sentit un liquide poisseux couler sur lui.

Immobile, Akihito était en état de choc. Que venait-il de se passer… ? Le poids sur son dos fut vite enlever et quelqu'un le redressa avec force, le mettant sur ses jambes. Il vacilla dangereusement, se retenant à la veste noire l'ayant aidé à se remettre debout. Et il releva les yeux. Il croisa alors deux braises dorées.

- Asami ? Murmura le châtain.

- Viens avec moi Takaba.

- Il... Il s'est passé quoi là ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Ses jambes tremblèrent un peu plus et il se serait effondré si le brun ne l'avait pas ramené contre lui.

Asami fronça les sourcils. Le gamin le vouvoyait. Comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ce qui était très probablement le cas.

- Je t'expliquerais. Suis-moi.

Le... Le suivre ? A non ! Une seule fois il s'était retrouvé seul avec lui et il avait été violé ! Pas question de le suivre de nouveau !

- Non. Ca va aller. Je vais rentrer.

- Takaba… Tu n'as pas le choix.

Akihito sut qu'il n'aurait pas dut dire « non » en entendant la voix doucereuse du Yakusa mais aussi en voyant ses prunelles noires s'assombrirent d'un coup.

- Heu… D'accord je vous suis.

C'est en s'éloignant avec le Yakusa qu'il s'aperçut que les trois hommes qui s'en étaient pris à lui étaient mort. Il regarda alors avec horreur le Yakusa et s'éloigna de lui de plusieurs mètres.

- Toi… Assassin ! Pourquoi… ?

- Bordel Akihito… Tu ne me rendras jamais les choses faciles hein…

- Que… ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Si tu ne me suis pas ton plein gré, je t'emmènerai de force. C'est clair ?

- Bah allez-y ! Essayez donc !

Asami soupira et se rapprocha du photographe en vitesse, le ramenant contre lui. Akihito se sentit partir en arrière d'un coup, tandis qu'un coup dans le ventre lui coupait la respiration. Il écarquilla les yeux et murmura :

- Asa…mi…

Avant de finalement perdre connaissance. Asami soupira et le prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Il rentra finalement dans sa voiture, le photographe toujours dans les bras.

Akihito se redressa d'un coup, les sens en alerte. Enfin il essaya. Mais très rapidement ses bras le retinrent sur le lit. Putain ! Asami allait remettre ça ! Il observa son environnement et découvrit qu'il était attaché à un lit par des menottes. Nooooon ! Pas encore !

La porte de la chambre où il se trouvait s'ouvrit et Asami vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il ne tenta rien. Il l'observa juste en silence.

- Hey le pervers ! Détache-moi !

- Non.

- Heu non… ? Tu vas encore tenter de me violer hein ! Cracha le jeune homme au visage de son ennemi.

Asami tressaillit. Akihito venait de le tutoyer. Et il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se rappeler… encore une fois.

- Non. Puis je n'avais pas tenté mais réussi… Et il m'avait semblé que tu avais aimé.

- Dans tes rêves ! Tu... tu ne vas rien tenter ?

- Non, pas tant que tu seras dans cet état.

_« Etat ? Quel état ? »_

- A… Asami… Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu me sembles différent. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Ce fut après avoir posé la question que le jeune photographe pensa : « Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui moi ? Je suis fou, complètement fou ! »

Mais en voyant le regard ambre qui, la dernière fois, avait semblé le dévorer sur place, mais qui là, ne faisait juste que le regarder… profondément, il ne pouvait que penser que quelque chose clochait. Le brun semblait… seul, comme abandonné.

- Je vais bien. Tu me poses encore des problèmes Takaba. Même quand tu ne les cherches pas, ils viennent à toi. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

- Heu… Asami ? Je ne comprends rien là.

Le brun se rapprocha d'un coup vers lui et Akihito écarquilla les yeux. Il était trop proche de lui. Bien trop proche.

- Que… ?

Akihito senti alors une odeur désormais familière. C'était l'odeur du brun… tabac et… autre chose. Et en même temps que cette odeur, une scène lui revint à l'esprit :

_Akihito leva le bras, attrapant le haut de la veste noire de son amant et le pencha vers lui. Le brun se laissa faire, les yeux dans les siens. Lui aussi sentait que ce ne serait qu'éphémère. Akihito murmura enfin d'une vois étranglée :_

_- Je t'aime… _

_Il papillonna des yeux et la prise sur la veste du brun se fit plus faible. Asami lui attrapa la main et la serra avec force. Il ouvrit lui aussi la bouche pour parler, pour dire les mots que le jeune homme attendait mais il ne put que marmonner :_

_- Ne t'avise pas de m'oublier encore une fois sale gosse ! Tu m'entends ? Akihito !_

Akihito cligna des yeux, totalement perdu. Il… Il venait de se passer quoi la ?

- J'n'ai pas dit ça hein ? Ne me dit pas que je l'ai dit ! Balbutia-t-il en tournant la tête de droite à gauche.

Asami se redressa légèrement et fronça les sourcils :

-De quoi tu parles ?

- Eh bien à l'instant… Je n'ai pas dit que... que je… ? Puis tu m'as dit de ne pas t'oublier ? En même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, Akihito sentit une pointe de douleur lui transpercer le crâne. Il écarquilla les yeux et voulut se prendre la tête entre les mains. Mais comme celles-ci étaient attachées aux barres du lit, il ne put le faire et se crispa d'autant plus.

- Guh…

- Takaba ? Que… ?

- Mal… Mal à la tête ! Détache-moi ! Détache-moi !

Asami se leva rapidement, ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus et il sortit les clefs des menottes de sa poche droite. En deux secondes, le châtain était libre et il se roulait en boule sur le lit, ses mains encadrant ses tempes. Il sombra une fois de plus dans l'inconscience.

Asami l'observa un moment en silence, effleurant ses cheveux doucement. Il soupira. Akihito semblait ne pas se rappeler totalement de lui. Et il se faisait déjà attaquer, probablement par des gens qui lui en voulaient encore et qui voulaient se servir du châtain comme bouc émissaire. Mais… Akihito avait semblé se rappeler de leur relation passé, juste un instant. Ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

**VOILAAAAAA ! AAAh ca fait du bien d'écrire un peu ! Dites les gens… j'espère que vous en voulez pas la suite trop vite mdr, j'ai du retard un peu partout la…**


	9. je suis 09

_Coucou !_

_Et le chapitre 09 de cette fiction ^^_

_En effet j'ai mis très longtemps à l'écrire… Un an non ? Le temps passe vite, très vite ! Je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour suivre cette histoire, qui arrive bientôt à sa fin. Eh oui… Trop la faire durer ne serait pas bien :p Alors sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire ce chapitre._

_Nadera_

Assis sur un canapé moelleux, Akihito attendait. Il fixait avec hargne la porte d'entrée de l'appartement du Yakusa, responsable de tous ses malheurs, tout en malaxant rageusement une feuille de papier avec ses mains.

Bordel.

Il n'y avait que ce mot qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Il n'y comprenait rien.

Bordel…

Hier il s'était fait maltraité par des malfrats et Asami était intervenu. Mais… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le regard du brun était différent. Enfin, différent de leur première rencontre. Plus… triste ? Ou alors avec une autre étincelle à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Et puis il y avait eu cette sensation… et ce… souvenir. Il en était certain maintenant. Il se revoyait agripper la chemise du Yakusa tout en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Mais c'était impossible. Totalement impossible.

Même si… il ne se rappelait pas des deux dernières années. Et que… Bon okay c'était peut-être possible. Quoique… Asami était un pervers, un assassin, un Yakusa et surtout, un enfoiré de la pire espèce. Soupirant doucement, Akihito se laissa aller en arrière. Il s'était réveillé seul, avec un simple mot sur la table du salon :

_Akihito, _

_Interdiction de sortir. Essais seulement et je te le ferais regretter__. Ne casse rien. Ne tente rien.__ En fait, ne bouge pas. Je rentre dans l'après midi. _

_Asami. _

Donc il l'attendait. Oh il avait bien tenté de sortir de l'appartement, en imaginant plusieurs scénarios possibles. Mais apparemment les cerbères d'Asami avaient reçu pour ordre de ne pas pénétrer dans l'appartement, qu'importait ses demandes, cris, gémissements et autres… Donc il était coincé. Et il attendait tout en réduisant en charpie le mot laissé par le brun.

Finalement, après une heure à rester immobile tout en mitraillant la porte d'entrée avec haine, un cliquetis se fit entendre. Malgré lui, son cœur s'emballa et fit une embardé lorsque le Yakusa apparut devant lui. Décidant de rester silencieux pour lui montrer son mécontentement, Akihito, dans une réaction des plus enfantines, détourna la tête en boudant. Il ne put donc pas apercevoir le micro-sourire du brun qui se dirigea tranquillement vers le bar pour se servir un bourbon.

Akihito réussit à tenir… au moins une minute avant de craquer. D'un geste rageur, il lança la boule de papier sur le Yakusa. Asami esquiva facilement le projectile avant de plonger son regard ambre dans celui de son amant, tout en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Akihito serra les dents et demanda finalement :

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir ?

Asami soupira en reposant son verre d'alcool sur le bar. Il dit calmement :

- Parce que tu as été attaqué hier seulement et que je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Tu n'es pas en sécurité dehors.

Akihito tiqua. Comment ça « pas en sécurité » ? En quoi ça le concernait !

- Et alors ? Ca na rien à voir avec vous !

Asami lui lança un regard furieux. La mâchoire serrée, il s'avança vers le plus jeune qui se crispa et s'enfonça dans le canapé, se faisant tout petit. Se positionnant juste devant lui et le dominant de toute sa hauteur, Asami murmura :

- Je pense que tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit. Tu as beau ne pas être futé, tu n'en es pas pour autant idiot.

Détournant le regard, Akihito marmonna :

- Ne rien savoir ne m'aide pas. J'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie, je ne me rappelle de rien, je sais juste que c'est en rapport avec vous… Pour le moment je sais juste que… qu'on a été un peu… proche. Mais je…

Son pouls s'accéléra. Il ne se rappelait de rien, même s'il savait que c'était important. Forçant un instant son esprit à se rappeler, une nouvelle migraine vint le frapper de plein fouet. Il se crispa un peu plus, fermant les yeux de douleur et se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Asami soupira et lui saisit le menton avec douceur.

- Forcer ton esprit ne te mènera à rien. Je pense que le mieux reste encore de faire confiance à ton corps pour le moment.

Se calmant légèrement, Akihito marmonna :

- Mais mon corps est un traitre.

Asami eut un petit rire, faisant écarquiller les yeux du plus jeune sous la surprise. Tout en plantant son regard dans celui du photographe, il rapprocha un peu plus ses lèvres des siennes. Akihito pouvait sentir la respiration du brun et la chaleur émanant de son corps. Le souffle coupé, il ferma finalement les yeux, attendant… attendant… En vain. Asami se recula et se dirigea vers la chambre, laissant le jeune homme pantelant dans le canapé. Inspirant profondément, Akihito tenta de se reprendre. Oui, décidément son corps n'était qu'un traitre. Asami revint rapidement dans le salon et déposa sur la table basse un appareil photo gris. D'un mouvement de la tête, il lui fit comprendre que cet appareil était bien à lui.

S'en saisissant délicatement, Akihito le mit en marche. En tremblant, il fit défiler les photos sur le petit écran numérique. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant Asami sur chaque image. Il contempla chaque image durant un long moment, oubliant pendant un instant la présence du Yakusa dans la pièce. Finalement, il reposa l'appareil sur la table basse et planta ses yeux dans ceux du plus vieux.

- C'est moi qui ai pris toutes ces photos ?

- Je pense que tu le sais très bien.

Se mordant la lèvre avec rage, Akihito murmura finalement, la voix brisée :

- Alors pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ?

Asami ne lui répondit pas, alors il reposa sa question, un peu plus fort :

- Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas !

Le corps du brun se crispa et il alla s'asseoir près du plus jeune. Levant son regard ambre jusqu'au plafond, il expliqua finalement d'une voix rauque :

- Car tu as été pris pour cible par mes ennemis. Que tu as faillit mourir… que tu as été blessé à la tête et donc que tu as perdu la mémoire.

Fronçant les sourcils, Akihito marmonna :

- Il y a des photos qui datent de moins longtemps que deux ans. Il y a celle où tu es dans ce salon et elle date de deux mois seulement… Alors j'ai retrouvé la mémoire pour la reperdre ? Pourquoi ? Et où j'étais durant tout ce temps ? Tu ne m'as pas cherché… ?

- Je te pensais mort. Asami avait fermé les yeux et sa voix résonna doucement dans toute la pièce.

- A... Asami ? Je veux tout savoir. Tu sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé non ? Alors tu peux me le dire ?

- Je pourrais mais ça ne t'aiderait pas. Tu dois réussir à te rappeler le reste tout seul.

Akihito sentit qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus pour le moment. Mais il lui restait encore une question :

- Ces hommes qui m'ont attaqué dans la rue… Ils m'ont appelé « Yuki ». C'était une erreur ?

Asami rouvrit les yeux, qu'il plissa d'incompréhension.

- Non, pas une erreur. Tu t'appelais « Yuki Kanako » pendant l'année écoulée. Mais ils ne devraient plus te chercher…

- Qui ? Qui ne devrait plus me chercher ? Asami !

Le Yakuza soupira et se tourna vers le plus jeune. Dans ses yeux, Akihito put y lire de la colère, de la tristesse mais aussi… Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus. Avant qu'il n'ait put réagir, deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte du plus vieux. Mais celui-ci devina son intention et déposa une main derrière sa nuque, l'attirant plus étroitement contre lui.

- Mmmhf…

Akihito n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Ses deux mains contre le torse du yakuza n'avaient plus de force… Il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa finalement aller, oubliant tous ses problèmes. Le Yakusa le relâcha et le laissa pantelant contre lui. Il murmura :

- Le meilleur moyen pour te faire taire reste encore de t'embrasser.

Mais au lieu d'entendre le plus jeune lui crier dessus qu'il n'était qu'un pervers, un enfoiré et tout ce qui allait généralement avec, il le sentit trembler contre lui. Le repoussant contre le dossier du canapé, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du photographe. Il n'y découvrit qu'une mer d'incompréhension. Alors qu'il allait demander ce qui n'allait pas, les tremblements du plus jeunes d'accentuèrent et il lui attrapa le bras avec rapidité.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses grands yeux et avec un sanglot, Akihito expliqua :

- Je… Je veux me rappeler. Ça… Ça fait trop mal au cœur de… de ne pas savoir. Je sens qu'il y a eut quelque chose mais… Asami… Qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Pourquoi j'ai si peur de me rappeler ? Pourquoi… ? Alors que je me rappelle t'aimer… Je te l'ai même dit mais je… J'ai peur… Aide-moi à me rappeler… S'il te plait…

Le yakuza le fixa avec tristesse avant de le serrer dans ses bras avec force, cherchant à faire disparaitre les mauvaises pensées.

- Je peux essayer de te rappeler certaines choses… Mais seulement certaines. Tout ne te reviendra pas mais peut-être qu'en stimulant une partie de toi, quelque chose te reviendra.

Les yeux écarquillés au maximum, Akihito demanda :

- Comment… ?

Il ne perçut pas le petit sourire du yakuza mais comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'une main se glissa sous sa chemise, caressant la peau douce de son torse. Il sursauta de surprise et tenta de se reculer tout en protestant :

- Ah non ! Pervers ! Tu… Tu ne penses qu'à ça !

Tout en le maintenant contre lui, Asami lui mordilla doucement l'oreille gauche avant de lécher la peau tendre. Akihito ne put retenir un petit gémissement d'anticipation et de plaisir mêlé. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il s'accrocha malgré lui au Yakuza.

Il sentit le brun s'éloigner de lui et se lever, l'attirant avec lui dans la chambre. Avant de le jeter dans le lit, Asami lui laissa le choix :

- Si tu veux arrêter, c'est maintenant.

C'est probablement car il lui laissa le choix, mais Akihito se sentit rassuré et accepta d'être poussé sur le lit. Alors qu'Asami le dominait de toute sa taille, une question émergea dans son esprit, qu'il posa aussitôt au brun :

- De… depuis quand nous n'avons pas… ?

Asami lui déboutonna sa chemise et répondit doucement :

- Trop longtemps.

Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse, redessinant chaque creux, chaque forme. Akihito se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, les joues rouges de honte. Se laisser aller pouvait paraître facile mais le photographe ne pouvait oublier sa première fois avec le brun. Toutefois Asami était beaucoup plus doux cette fois-ci. Tous ces gestes étaient empreints de tendresse et une fois le corps du brun collé au sien, la chaleur se propageant au moindre contact de leur peau… Seul le désir restait.

Allongé sur le dos, nu, Akihito rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le Yakuza le dominant totalement. Les habits du brun avaient également disparut et Akihito découvrit une cicatrice sur le torse de son amant. Près de l'épaule gauche. Comment avait-il eut cette blessure… ? Il ne put s'y attarder plus, une main venant glisser jusqu'à son téton droit. Il soupira et poussa un petit gémissement.

Peut-être que ce ne fut qu'un réflexe mais il tenta de repousser la main. Il était un homme et… Mais Asami lui attrapa le poignet et le ramena au dessus de sa tête. Il se pencha jusqu'à frôler son oreille de ses lèvres :

- Dois-je encore t'attacher, mon mignon Akihito ?

Les yeux grands ouvert, Akihito déglutit et répondit en bégayant :

- Nn… N… Non.

Asami eut un petit rire avant de lui chuchoter :

- Pourtant tu aimes aussi cela quand je suis violent… Lorsque tu ne contrôles rien.

Fermant de nouveau les yeux, Akihito murmura :

- Tais-toi….

Un petit rire sensuel résonna dans la chambre et de nouveau une main vint jouer avec le téton. Les doigts le pincèrent et rapidement une langue vint jouer avec. Akihito ne put s'empêcher d'observer le brun jouer avec avant de le mordiller. Un choc électrique secoua tout son corps, le laissant pantelant.

- Ah !

Asami laissa une main sur son torse, se gorgeant de la texture tendre et il l'embrassa durement, obligeant le plus jeune à accepter sa langue. Akihito laissait échapper de nombreux gémissements, le corps en feu. La main du plus vieux descendit un peu plus bas. Akihito se cambra et mordit violement la lèvre du Yakuza sous la surprise. Un goût de fer vint ponctuer le baiser mais cela n'accentua que plus le désir des deux hommes.

Le corps du brun pressé contre le sien, Akihito n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. C'était trop pour son esprit. La main du Yakuza jouait avec son sexe, instillant toujours plus de plaisir et finalement, elle glissa plus bas, jusqu'à toucher son intimité.

Rouvrant les yeux, Akihito poussa un long gémissement. Son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine si cela continuait ainsi. Asami inséra un doigt en lui et la douleur explosa. Le photographe se recula tout en murmurant :

- N… non…

Asami se stoppa un instant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, l'empêchant de parler. La chaleur l'entourait et petit à petit, il se détendit. Lorsque le yakuza le laissa enfin respirer normalement, se reculant par la même occasion, Akihito lui signifia d'un regard qu'il pouvait venir. Les mains accrochées à son dos, les ongles plongés dans sa peau de peur de couler s'il le lâchait, le jeune homme avait les yeux écarquillés dans l'attente. Son seul souvenir du sexe avec Asami ressemblait plus à un viol… En fait c'était un viol. Alors il appréhendait énormément de le laisser venir en lui. Le yakuza dut s'en rendre compte car il murmura dans son oreille juste avant de le prendre :

- Accroche-toi à moi.

Dans une poussée violente, il le pénétra. Les ongles du plus jeune s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, laissant des marques sanglantes mais Asami ne laissa rien paraître. Un long gémissement résonna dans la chambre, suivit de nombreux autres. Les joues rouges, Akihito respirait violement tout en s'accrochant comme il le pouvait au plus vieux. Des brides de souvenirs lui revinrent, des souvenirs d'Asami en lui, de son visage mais aussi du plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Il allait venir si Asami continuait ainsi. Il allait…

- A… Asami !

Dans un cri, il laissa le plaisir le submerger. Asami s'arrêta un instant, observant son visage rouge, ses yeux humides et son torse se soulever rapidement. Un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, il dit :

- Rapide… Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour m'arrêter maintenant.

Akihito le fixa vaguement, laissant à son esprit le temps de se reprendre et de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il haussa un sourcil avant de fermer les yeux d'un coup tout en poussant un petit cri. Le yakuza continua ses mouvements, prenant plaisir à le faire gémir encore et encore.

La nuit fut longue mais riche en sensation. Akihito s'endormit finalement aux aurores dans les bras de son amant.

Flash-back

_« Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, une violente douleur à l'épaule. Tout son corps se crispant violement, il se roula en boule tout en attrapant de sa main droite son épaule malmenée. Du sang se déposa sur ses doigts et les yeux écarquillés il marmonna :_

_- Ow ! J'ai été touché… ? Urgh…_

_Une voix rauque dit alors :_

_- La balle t'as juste effleurée, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir._

_Akihito redressa son visage et découvrit Asami face à lui. La surprise était dessinée sur son visage et son cœur s'arrêta un instant avant de repartir de plus belle. Asami le fixait avec soulagement, le vent jouant doucement avec ses cheveux. _

_Le corps du photographe commença à trembler et c'est avec la voix cassée qu'il dit :_

_- A… Asami… Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu pour moi plus tôt ?_

_Il lui attrapa la veste et l'attira à lui. Les larmes coulèrent malgré lui le long de ses joues et il fixait de ses grands yeux innocents le brun._

_- Je… Je t'attendais !_

_Il se crispa un peu plus, inconscient des yeux tristes du yakuza. Lentement, Asami le prit contre lui, ses yeux focalisés sur le jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir le corps tremblant se blottir contre son torse, le cœur battant la chamade. Avec un soupir il murmura :_

_- Je suis désolé…_

_- Je… Je pouvais seulement t'attendre mais… là tu es juste là et… tu es si cruel…_

_Le visage contre les cheveux du plus jeune, Asami demanda :_

_- Tu savais que je viendrais te chercher, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Les larmes tombant sur la veste du yakuza, Akihito répondit avec violence :_

_- Si… Si tu n'étais pas venu, je ne te l'aurais jamais pardonné ! Prends quelques responsabilités… Enfoiré… !_

_Le brun caressa tendrement les cheveux face à lui et accentua son étreinte. Il avait faillit le perdre… Il avait faillit perdre Akihito… D'une voix tremblante il murmura :_

_- J'ai pensé avoir échoué… Ne… Ne me fais plus jamais peur ainsi._

_Akihito renifla et ferma les yeux, le contact et les mots du brun le rassurant plus que jamais. »*_

Avec un sursaut, Akihito émergea du sommeil. Les yeux grands ouvert, il resta un instant immobile avant de sentir un bras chaud en travers de son torse. Asami dormait tranquillement à côté de lui, une expression tranquille sur le visage. Malgré lui, Akihito ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau en cet instant. Il avait même envie de lui toucher le visage… Repensant à son rêve, il joua distraitement avec les mèches du brun.

Il se rappelait avoir été kidnappé par Feilong, puis Michail et enfin Asami était venu le chercher. Il se rappelait le corps du brun contre lui et son propre cœur qui battait la chamade. Il aimait déjà le Yakuza à ce moment là et cela remontait à un an et demi. Il lui manquait encore tant de temps… Tant de souvenirs. Et surtout il ne se rappelait pas les événements récents alors qu'ils devaient avoir une importance capitale.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que le yakuza avait ouvert les yeux. Il sursauta lorsque le brun le ramena tout contre lui.

- A… Asami ! Tu m'as fait peur…

- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

Fermant brièvement les yeux, Akihito murmura :

- Lorsque tu m'as ramené de Chine… Je me suis rappelé sur le bateau. Quand j'ai été blessé…

Rien que de repenser à ce moment là, de nombreuses images de son emprisonnement, de son sentiment de faiblesse et de sa fuite sur le bateau défilèrent dans son esprit. Il déglutit difficilement et réprima un frisson.

La voix du brun, froide, le ramena sur terre :

- Ne pense plus à ça.

Akihito acquiesça doucement.

- Mon esprit est comme un puzzle. Et il me manque encore tant de morceaux…

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux et Akihito ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il avait encore sommeil. Il murmura doucement, avant de s'endormir :

- Tu sais, je me souviens de ta phrase… Je ne sais même pas quand tu me l'as dite mais… « Ne t'avises pas de m'oublier encore une fois sale gosse.» C'est étrange mais… juste avant moi je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et toi… toi tu ne m'as pas répondu. Dis… Tu me répondras… un jour… ?

Son souffle se fit régulier et il sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil. Asami l'observa un moment avant de se redresser lentement. Il prit une douche et une fois habillé, s'installa dans le canapé. Il saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Son correspondant répondit presque aussitôt :

- Oui monsieur ?

- Vous avez récupéré tous les dossiers de la CTP ?

- Oui. Ils sont dans votre bureau au Sion. Vous voulez que je vous ramène un dossier en particulier ?

Asami n'hésita pas un instant avant de répondre :

- Tous les rapports de missions qu'a effectuées l'assassin Yuki Kanako.

- Bien monsieur.

Asami raccrocha et se redressa, allant chercher un verre de bourbon dans le bar. Il se positionna près de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Il était possible que les hommes qui en avaient après son amant soient des anciennes victimes. Si ce n'était pas le cas…

Se mordant la lèvre, il serra le poing avec violence.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, il devait faire en sorte de ne plus perdre le photographe. Plus jamais.

OOOooOOO

Kyo était assis dans un salon chinois chic. Depuis plusieurs mois il vivait dans la résidence de Feilong, en chine. Et même s'il avait eu un peu de mal à s'adapter à la langue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester près du jeune chinois. Evidemment au tout début, Feilong avait voulu le… dresser. Ah oui dresser était le mot adapté. A croire qu'il ne l'avait sauvé que pour le mater.

Repensant à ses débuts avec le chinois, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Feilong avait tenté de le mettre à terre plus d'une fois, peut-être pour lui montrer qui commandait. Mais à chaque fois Kyo retournait la situation à son avantage et prenait contrôle du corps face à lui.

C'était étrange tout de même car en ayant vécu en colocation avec Yuki pendant un an, il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre envie pour le jeune homme. C'était un peu plus comme une relation de frère à frère. Mais avec Feilong… Il ne voulait pas le dominer non… juste lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il pouvait, s'il le voulait, s'amuser avec lui.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et le chinois s'avança vers son bureau dans le coin de la pièce. Il ignora royalement l'assassin sur le canapé, s'installant tranquillement. Kyo ne fit rien non plus. Il se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux noirs.

Il savait que même si Feilong n'en montrait rien, il était troublé par sa présence mais aussi par son regard.

Depuis qu'il était guéri, Kyo suivait le chinois dans tous ses déplacements. Après tout il n'avait nul par où aller et il avait une dette envers le jeune mafieux.

Il s'était donc autoproclamé « Garde du corps » et même si Feilong avait au début refusé de l'avoir toujours derrière lui, il s'y était finalement fait. Enfin presque. Maintenant, Kyo attendait que Feilong se rende compte qu'il avait envie de lui. Oh le jeune chinois résistait en se cachant derrière une attitude froide mais l'assassin n'était pas aveugle. Il saurait attendre le bon moment pour réceptionner le corps du plus jeune contre le sien.

Il sourit vicieusement tout en observant encore son vis-à-vis. Feilong réprima un frisson et continua sa lecture, conscient du regard sombre sur lui.

OOOooOOO

Lorsqu'Akihito revint à lui, la journée était déjà bien avancée. Il alla dans la salle de bain, gémissant doucement en se tenant le bas du dos, prit une douche et s'habilla tranquillement avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il découvrit Asami plonger dans la lecture de dossiers. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se faire un café, breuvage nécessaire après sa nuit tumultueuse, le portable du brun sonna. Il décrocha directement et entama une discussion avec Kirishima, son bras droit.

Akihito écouta distraitement et il comprit rapidement qu'il y avait eu du grabuge au Sion, le club d'Asami.

D'ailleurs celui-ci raccrocha et se leva, laissant les dossiers en plan sur la table basse. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme, lui saisissant le menton et l'attirant à lui. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, il ordonna :

- Tu ne sortiras pas de l'appartement. Je rentrerais vite. C'est clair ?

Akihito ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard de glace qui le fixait le fit changer d'avis. Il sortirait plus tard, tant pis.

- D'accord.

Le yakuza plissa les yeux, attendant plus qu'un simple « D'accord ». Se mordant la lèvre, Akihito murmura :

- Je te le promets.

Le brun eut un micro-sourire et l'embrassa avant de le relâcher et de sortir de l'appartement.

Resté seul, Akihito finit de préparer son café et s'installa sur le canapé, sa tasse à la main. Il resta un long moment amorphe, repensant à la nuit précédente, à ce qu'il ressentait pour le yakuza et tout ce que cela impliquait. Son regard fut finalement attiré par les dossiers et, un petit sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, il décidé d'en lire un. Asami ne le lui avait pas interdit. Et puis… Il y aurait peut-être de quoi faire un bon scoop. Il ouvrit un dossier et plissa les yeux. C'était… un rapport. D'ailleurs l'écriture ressemblait énormément à la sienne. Sa gorge se nouant, il alla directement à la fin du texte, y découvrant une signature avec les mots : « Yuki Kanako »

S'il se souvenait bien, Asami lui avait dit qu'il s'était appelé ainsi pendant un an. Déposant la tasse sur la table, il tourna les pages du dossier. Et il découvrit une photo. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle photo, il s'agissait du visage d'un homme, mort. Akihito comprit rapidement que l'homme était mort d'une balle dans la tête. Malgré lui, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Ce visage… Il l'avait déjà vu. Fermant violement les yeux, il essaya de se calmer, sentant une migraine arriver.

Mais des images lui revinrent ainsi que des sons. Lui devant l'homme, l'homme qui le suppliait de l'épargner… sa femme qui hurlait à l'aide. Le pistolet dans sa main, le sang qui giclait et surtout… le regard mort que l'homme posait sur lui. Ce même regard qu'il avait sur la photo.

Se levant d'un coup, Akihito recula lentement. Non… Il… Il avait tué un homme. Et s'il en croyait les dossiers devant lui, il avait même due en tuer trois. Car il en était sûr, ces dossiers étaient de lui. C'était des rapports de mission. Il reconnaissait son écriture… et le nom Yuki Kanako…

Pourquoi Asami ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Oh bordel il avait tué des hommes ! Il était… un assassin ?

Il devait prendre l'air. Sortir. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était… impossible. Sortir. C'était la seule chose qu'il voulait faire. Ne plus penser. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, priant pour qu'elle soit ouverte.

Avec soulagement, il tourna la poignée et s'élança dans le couloir, ignorant l'homme de garde qui le regarda passer avec surprise. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il… Asami savait tout et ne lui avait rien dit. C'était Asami qui… ? Lui qui avait joué avec sa mémoire ? Le cœur battant la chamade, il se retrouva finalement dans la rue. Le regard perdu, il se remit à courir, prenant la première petite rue qu'il vit. Qu'importait l'endroit… Il devait réfléchir, loin du Yakuza.

_* Pour ce flash back, il s'agit du volume 5 de Viewfinder, chapitre 30. J'ai le volume 5 en anglais donc j'ai traduit de moi-même leur conversation. Il est donc normal, si vous possédez la traduction française, que ce soit différent. D'ailleurs si vous avez la vraie traduction, j'accepterais avec joie de modifier mon texte ^^_

_Le chapitre 10 viendra rapidement, du moins, j'espère garder la motivation pour viewfinder assez longtemps pour vous offrir la fin._

_En espérant que vous aimez toujours autant cette suite._


	10. je suis 10

Bonjour !

Voici la suite et fin de l'histoire ! Pour les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent, vous les trouverez sur mon profil FanFiction ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Il devait prendre l'air. Sortir. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était… impossible. Sortir. C'était la seule chose qu'il voulait faire. Ne plus penser. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, priant pour qu'elle soit ouverte.

Avec soulagement, il tourna la poignée et s'élança dans le couloir, ignorant l'homme de garde qui le regarda passer avec surprise. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il… Asami savait tout et ne lui avait rien dit. C'était Asami qui… ? Lui qui avait joué avec sa mémoire ? Le cœur battant la chamade, il se retrouva finalement dans la rue. Le regard perdu, il se remit à courir, prenant la première petite rue qu'il vit. Qu'importait l'endroit… Il devait réfléchir, loin du Yakuza.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il se retrouva finalement dans la rue. Le regard perdu, il se remit à courir, prenant la première petite ruelle qu'il vit. Qu'importait l'endroit… Il devait réfléchir, loin du Yakuza.

Il courut sans s'arrêter, laissant l'air frais lui bruler les poumons et lui faire oublier ses propres pensées. Il ne s'arrêta que quand son cœur tambourina trop fort dans sa poitrine, que la chaleur de ses muscles devint insoutenable. Il s'adossa à un mur de brique et seulement après avoir repris sa respiration et calmé les battements de son cœur, il observa son environnement.

Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit… Il avait probablement trop couru et s'était perdu.

Akihito renifla doucement. Il était pitoyable. Fermant un instant les yeux, il les rouvrit aussitôt quand un visage blanc apparu derrière ses paupières closes. Le visage de l'homme qu'il avait… tué. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il était un meurtrier… Il avait pris des vies humaines. Se laissant tomber en avant, il resta un instant agenouillé, les larmes perlant de ses yeux et tombant sur le sol. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

- Aaah… !

Il se mordit la lèvre du bas avec violence, faisant perler une goutte de sang, qui coula doucement le long de son menton avant de tomber au sol, se mélangeant avec ses larmes et teintant sombrement le sol clair. Il laissa un long gémissement résonner dans la ruelle et un haut le cœur le prit violemment.

- Guh…

Pourquoi… Pourquoi Asami ne lui avait-il rien dit ? De nouvelles gouttes rejoignirent ses larmes au sol et il redressa le visage pour observer la pluie tomber. A croire que le temps rejoignait ses pensées. Vacillant doucement, il se remit debout. Il s'appuya un instant sur le mur à sa droite et se remit à marcher, lentement. Le visage baissé et les yeux vides, il avançait d'un pas lourd, souhaitant ne plus penser à rien et s'éloigner de ce qu'il venait de voir.

OOOoooOOO

Dans sa voiture, Asami repensait calmement à la nuit précédente. Akihito n'avait décidemment pas changé et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Son portable sonna et malgré lui, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il décrocha et dit :

- Asami.

Il fronça les sourcils et au fur-et-à-mesure que son interlocuteur s'exprimait, sa colère grandissait.

- Retrouvez-le, dit-il froidement.

Il raccrocha rapidement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Akihito lui avait encore désobéi. Et il n'avait pas le temps de lui courir après, il devait régler les choses au Sion avant de s'occuper de son amant. Asami hésita un instant à laisser Suoh s'occuper du club pendant que lui retrouverait son amant. Mais il abandonna rapidement cette idée. Ses hommes pouvaient très bien retrouver son jeune amant sans son aide. Il s'occuperait de lui après.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, détendant ses muscles. Il indiqua ensuite à son chauffeur d'accélérer et jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa montre. 10h30. Il ne serait pas rentré avant midi… Et qui sait ce que son jeune amant pouvait encore faire comme bêtise.

OOOoooOOO

Appuyé contre un mur de pierre, Akihito frissonnait. Il avait froid et peur. Peur d'être réellement un meurtrier, peur de n'être qu'un jouet dans les mains d'Asami, peur… Il entendit un petit bruit de ferraille non loin de lui et se retourna brusquement. Un homme d'Asami le dévisageait, hésitant apparemment sur ce qu'il devait faire. Le regard vide, Akihito se contenta de l'observer. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait fuir indéfiniment le yakuza.

L'homme prit son téléphone et appuya sur une touche avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille, tout en gardant un œil sur Akihito, qui ne faisait pas mine de bouger.

- Je l'ai retrouvé. Il est près du port.

Il resta un instant silencieux avant de dire, d'un ton plus bas pour que le photographe ne puisse pas l'entendre :

- Monsieur je pense qu'il… a besoin de vous.

Dans son bureau du Sion, Asami fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

- Ramènes le à mon appartement et empêches le de sortir.

- Bien mons…

Une détonation retentit soudainement et l'homme de main ne put finir sa phrase, ses yeux écarquillés alors qu'il s'écroulait, lâchant le portable qui tomba au sol sans se briser.

Akihito avait écarquillé les yeux et reculé d'un pas lorsqu'il avait vu apparaître une ombre derrière l'homme de main d'Asami.

Lorsque celui-ci s'écroula, le photographe resta figé quelques secondes, observant le sang qui se répandait au sol, avant de se retourner pour fuir. Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques enjambées qu'une nouvelle détonation retentissait et qu'une douleur fulgurante à la jambe lui arrachait un cri. Il s'effondra au sol en gémissant, du sang imprégnant son pantalon encore humide.

L'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus s'avança vers lui, se baissant au passage pour saisir le téléphone que sa première victime avait fait tomber. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au nom affiché sur l'écran avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

- Bonjour Asami Ryuichi.

Asami avait entendu les coups de feu ainsi que le cri de son amant et avait saisit sa veste avec rapidité avant de faire signe à Suoh de le suivre, le portable toujours collé à son oreille, concentré sur son ouïe au maximum pour ne pas louper la moindre information. Lorsque une voix étrangère retentit, il pénétrait déjà dans sa berline, ayant donné des ordres pour rejoindre le port en vitesse.

- Bonjour Asami Ryuichi.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme, debout au dessus du photographe qui restait difficilement conscient, répondit doucement :

- Quelqu'un qui vient de tirer sur votre homme de main et sur votre amant.

Asami serra les dents de rage, sa main se crispant sur son portable.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- J'ai pris la relève de mon collègue pour vous tuer.

Dans la berline, Asami fronça les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi vous me diriez cela si facilement ?

- Je vais vous proposer un marché. Vous venez à l'entrepôt 4B au port, là où je me trouve avec votre amant et je l'épargnerai.

- Mais vous me tuerez.

- En effet.

Asami eut un petit rire :

- Et vous pensez qu'en m'annonçant ça je vais venir ?

- Je le pense oui… Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de vous dépêcher, le jeune Takaba ne va pas tenir très longtemps.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha, s'agenouillant près du corps frissonnant du photographe.

Rapidement, il défit sa ceinture et fit un garrot sur la cuisse du blessé, ignorant ses plaintes. Il devrait le tuer dans tous les cas, mais pas encore. D'abord il devait faire venir le yakuza, et pour cela il avait besoin de lui vivant. D'un signe de la main, il indiqua aux hommes cachés dans l'ombre de prendre position. Il s'assit ensuite près de sa victime et murmura :

- Yuki… Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir t'abattre aussi facilement. Toi qui étais le meilleur parmi nous.

La respiration erratique, Akihito répondit :

- Je m… m'appelle Akihito, connard !

- Pour moi tu es Yuki Kanako.

D'un geste presque tendre, il redressa le photographe et l'adossa au mur le plus proche.

- C'est… C'est vous qui m'avez attaqué hier ?

- En effet. Nous n'avions juste pas prévu que ton amant ait assigné autant d'hommes pour ta protection.

Les dents serrés pour contenir la douleur de sa jambe, Akihito ferma un instant les yeux. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang.

- Vous… avez menti. Je vais mourir dans tous les cas, même si Asami vient.

L'homme le fixa un petit moment avant de répondre doucement :

- En effet.

- Je… Je ne vous laisserais pas faire du mal à Asami, même si c'est un salaud…

- Dans ton état tu ne peux rien faire. Reste tranquille et tu ne souffriras pas inutilement.

- Je souffre déjà de toute façon…

Il serra les dents et essaya de se redresser mais l'homme posa aussitôt sa main sur sa blessure et crispa ses doigts dessus. Akihito écarquilla les yeux et poussa un petit gémissement en essayant de repousser la main.

- Inutile de te débattre. Je t'ai prévenu cordialement, maintenant tu restes tranquille. Je peux toujours t'assommer si tu me gênes.

- Gh… Enfoiré…

Une boule d'angoisse prit place dans sa gorge et Akihito se mordit violement la lèvre. La situation était catastrophique. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, était maintenant sans défense et Asami allait en payer le prix.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il fixa un instant le ciel gris et un pauvre sourire triste apparut sur son visage. Il avait encore mis Asami en difficulté… Il ne pouvait pas fuir, incapable de tenir debout sur sa jambe blessée, ne pouvait pas battre l'homme… Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse ainsi… Il ne voulait pas qu'Asami paie à sa place.

Alors il devait….

- Vous… m'avez connu ?

- En effet. Lorsque tu as commencé l'entrainement dans l'entreprise nous avons tous été mis au courant de tes capacités. Tu étais l'un des meilleurs.

- Vous saviez pour ma mémoire… ?

- Oui. Nous le savions tous.

- Je… ne laisserai pas Asami mourir…

- Tu n'auras pas le choix alors reste calme et ne tente rien.

- J'ai tué des gens… je ne pourrais pas vivre avec cela sur la conscience.

- Tu n'auras pas à vivre, je te tuerais sans douleur, je te le promets.

- J… J'ai une autre solution.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et fixa Akihito avec curiosité.

- Laquelle ?

- J'étais rapide… n'est-ce pas ? Et résistant à la douleur ?

- … En effet…

Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage fatigué du photographe.

- J'étais aussi… un bon voleur…

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

D'un geste extrêmement rapide, Akihito prit appuis sur sa jambe indemne et se propulsa sur l'homme. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se protégea par reflexe le visage. Akihito saisit alors le petit couteau que l'homme avait caché sous sa chemise, et roula au sol, s'éloignant de son oppresseur.

L'homme se redressa doucement, son arme au poing.

- Et quand bien même tu m'as pris mon couteau, dans ton état tu ne peux pas m'atteindre.

- En effet… Mais je n'ai pas seulement pris le couteau.

Accroupi au sol, le couteau tendu devant lui en signe de protection, Akihito appuya sur le bouton rappel du portable qu'il tenait à la main.

L'homme se crispa en comprenant, qu'en plus de lui avoir dérobé le couteau, il lui avait également pris le portable.

- Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien.

- Nous verrons…

Akihito mit le haut parleur et à la première sonnerie, Asami décrocha :

- Oui ?

Akihito inspira un grand coup avant de dire :

- Ne… viens pas.

- Akihito ? Tu vas bien ?

- … Oui. Ne viens pas, s'il te plait.

Asami poussa un soupir de soulagement à peine perceptible à travers le téléphone et dit :

- Tu m'as désobéi, encore.

- J'ai… tué des hommes. J'ai vu les dossiers, tu ne me l'as pas dit.

- Je sais.

- Je ne veux pas tuer de nouveau.

- Tu ne tueras plus personne.

- Alors… Ne viens pas… Je… Je vais mourir. Tu n'as pas à venir.

Asami fit une petite pause et dit, d'une voix dangereusement froide :

- Non. Tu vas rester en vie le temps que je vienne te sauver.

- Tu vas mourir en venant me chercher. Je… ne risquerais pas ta vie inutilement.

- Akihito je t'interdis de faire une telle connerie !

Les yeux plongés dans ceux, écarquillés, de l'assassin en face de lui, Akihito murmura :

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Dans tous les cas il va me tuer.

L'assassin serra les dents de rage et dit, sa voix ayant perdue toute sa douceur :

- Jette ce couteau, ou je te tire une balle dans l'autre jambe.

Akihito eut un rire bref et marmonna :

- Essaie donc, ça me tueras aussi de toute façon.

- Tchhh… !

Assis dans sa berline qui roulait à vive allure, Asami ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation qu'avait Takaba avec l'assassin. Il savait très bien qu'Akihito serait capable de se donner la mort, il devait être traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir et cela le rendait encore plus imprévisible.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Asami dit d'une voix forte, pour être certain que son amant l'entende bien :

- Dans tous les cas je viens te chercher. Donne toi la mort si tu le désires, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de venir jusqu'à toi. Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné jusqu'à maintenant, je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui. Les deux années où tu as disparu ont été… éprouvantes. Je ne laisserai plus une telle chose se produire. Alors ne fait pas de connerie !

- Tu l'as entendu ? Demanda l'assassin, un petit sourire victorieux sur le visage. Maintenant rends moi ce couteau et raccroche. Tu le verras bien assez tôt.

Tremblant, Akihito baissa son arme, un maigre espoir naissant en lui. Asami avait semblé si sûr de lui, il avait peut-être un plan pour les sortir de là en un seul morceau.

Voyant que le photographe ne souhaitait plus combattre, l'assassin se jeta sur lui et lui retira le couteau des mains tout en le giflant violement. Il avait faillit tout faire rater cet abruti ! Akihito poussa un petit gémissement lorsque sa tête heurta le sol et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

L'assassin saisit le portable au sol et raccrocha, ignorant le grognement de colère que le yakuza avait émit en réaction au gémissement de son amant.

Recroquevillé au sol, Akihito ne put échapper à un nouvel assaut de son tourmenteur. Il reçut un violent coup de pied dans le crâne et cette fois-ci une lumière blanche explosa derrière ses paupières closes et il perdit connaissance.

Ce fut une cacophonie de bruit qui le réveilla. Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, cherchant à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là, au sol sur le port. De nombreuses détonations résonnaient non loin de lui et d'un coup il se rappela.

Asami !

Il se redressa légèrement, cherchant son amant du regard. Il le découvrit plusieurs mètres plus loin, essayant tant bien que mal de rester cacher derrière un bâtiment pour ne pas se prendre une balle. Plusieurs hommes tiraient dans sa direction et le yakuza, malgré le soutien de ses hommes de main, ne pouvait riposter.

Où… Où était l'assassin ?

Akihito avait la tête qui tournait, mal à la jambe, le cœur qui battait la chamade… Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Prenant difficilement appui sur le mur non loin de lui, il se redressa en grimaçant. Qu'importait son état, la priorité était d'aider Asami. Hors en restant ainsi, il faisait une cible de choix pour quiconque voulait le prendre en otage. A quelques mètres devant lui, le dos tourné, Akihito repéra l'assassin. C'était lui le plus dangereux. S'il pouvait s'en débarrasser, les autres hommes n'auraient plus les ordres nécessaires et ce serait la déroute.

Claudiquant, le souffle rendu difficile par la douleur, Akihito s'approcha doucement de son ennemi. Il devait faire abstraction à la douleur et trouver le point faible de son ennemi. Dans un flash, sa confrontation avec Asami dans la salle de sport lui revint :

_« __-Tu es toujours aussi faible, dit le yakusa, les sourcils froncés, tout en se relevant. Yuki fut glacé jusqu'au sang. Ce n'était pas qu'il était faible... mais que le yakusa était trop fort._

_-Je ne suis pas faible, grogna-t-il. Non, il n'était pas faible et il allait le lui montrer! Il se jeta en avant, porta coups sur coups, le plus rapidement possible. Mais ce fut sans effets. Il se retrouvait toujours au sol, incapable de se dégager. Et sa blessure au ventre commençait à lui faire de plus en plus mal. Il se redressa encore une fois, tout en écoutant son... professeur._

_-Tu dois trouver le point faible de ton adversaire._

_Yuki redressa les yeux, essoufflé. Il devait trouver le point faible de cet homme... Un point faible... Mais il ne voyait qu'un monstre de calme face à lui... Quoique. Il souriait légèrement en le voyant si fatigué... Son sourire avait même gagné ses yeux... L'homme en face de lui semblait heureux de se battre contre lui, de lui enseigner des techniques... »_

L'homme en face de lui n'avait pas ce genre de faiblesse… En revanche l'élément de surprise pouvait jouer en sa faveur. Fermant un court instant les yeux, Akihito se concentra, retrouvant malgré lui les souvenirs de sa période en tant qu'assassin. Faisant abstraction des visages pâles de ceux qu'il avait assassinés, il se détendit, prêt à tuer. Pour protéger Asami, il en serait capable. Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres derrière sa victime et celle-ci ne l'avait pas repéré. En revanche, quelques mètres devant eux, Asami jeta un regard dans leur direction et Akihito put le voir écarquiller les yeux.

L'assassin aussi semblait avoir remarqué la réaction du yakuza. Mais c'était trop tard pour lui. D'un mouvement rapide, le regard sans émotion, Akihito récupéra le couteau de l'homme. Sans un seul geste inutile, il planta ensuite le couteau dans la gorge de l'homme, ignorant les coups de celui-ci dans ses côtes. Qu'importait la douleur, il pouvait s'en accommoder. Lorsque l'assassin s'écroula au sol, Akihito le fixa sans bouger. Les hommes qui tiraient sur Asami hésitèrent sur la démarche à suivre, leurs yeux fixés sur Akihito. A ce moment là, ils commencèrent à tomber comme des mouches, ayant perdu leur concentration. Les hommes d'Asami faisaient leur boulot avec rapidité et précision.

Comprenant que le yakuza était désormais en sécurité, Akihito eut un pâle sourire et se laissa retomber au sol. La douleur de sa jambe et de sa tête revenant au galop.

Il respirait vite, cherchant à contrôler son corps pour ne pas perdre connaissance de nouveau. Mais malgré ses efforts l'obscurité se saisit de lui et il s'effondra, inconscient.

Asami vit sont amant s'écrouler et malgré lui, il fit un pas en avant. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'était peut-être car ils se trouvaient de nouveau au port, endroit maudit pour lui, où encore car il avait pu distinguer le sang qui gouttait de la blessure à la jambe de son amant… Mais il n'aimait pas cela. Et tant qu'un homme ennemi était encore debout et capable de tirer, il ne pouvait pas vérifier l'état de santé de son amant.

Jurant, il prit son mal en patience et lorsque son dernier ennemi fut au sol, il se précipita jusqu'à Takaba. Ignorant le corps de l'assassin et s'accroupit à côté de son amant. Il était pâle et malgré le garrot autour de sa cuisse, le sang s'écoulait lentement mais surement. Asami prit avec délicatesse le plus jeune dans ses bras, se crispant lorsque celui-ci poussa un faible gémissement de douleur. Rapidement, il s'avança jusqu'à sa voiture, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur et ordonnant à son chauffeur :

- L'hôpital.

OOOoooOOO

Akihito ouvrit péniblement les yeux et resta quelques secondes immobile, les derniers événements lui revenant en mémoire. Décidément… Il avait l'impression de passer plus de temps inconscient ou drogué que réveillé.

Où était-il… ?

D'après la texture des draps et l'odeur de tabac et d'eau de Cologne qui embaumait la pièce, il devait se trouver chez Asami.

Asami… Il était sur le port avec lui et était pris pour cible… Se redressant d'un coup, Akihito cria :

- Asami !

Que s'était-il passé après cela ? Asami allait-il bien ? Et puis comment était-il arrivé ici ?

Un chuintement résonna non loin de lui et Akihito observa avec soulagement son amant ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Il semblait aller bien, malgré quelques égratignures sur les mains et le visage. Le yakuza s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et repoussa doucement le photographe contre les oreillers. Il murmura ensuite :

- A peine tu te réveilles que tu cries… Tu ne peux pas rester calmes quelques minutes ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Akihito répondit :

- J'étais inquiet… Que s'est-il passé après que j'ai… ?

Il déglutit difficilement, n'osant prononcer le mot « tuer ».

Asami soupira et expliqua :

- Tous nos ennemis sont morts ou se sont rendus. Je t'ai récupéré et emmené à l'hôpital, et lorsque ton état s'est stabilisé, je t'ai fait venir ici pour faciliter ta protection.

- Ah… D'accord. Combien de temps ai-je… ?

- Une semaine.

Akihito écarquilla les yeux et se figea. Une semaine ?

- J'étais en si mauvais état ? Pourtant ce n'était qu'une balle…

- Apparemment c'est surtout ton esprit qui ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Détournant le regard, Akihito murmura doucement :

- Je suis désolé…

- Oublie ça. Comment te sens-tu ?

Akihito bougea ses bras et jambes en douceur et seul un petit tiraillement le saisit là où il s'était pris la balle. Il fit un petit sourire au brun et répondit :

- Bien !

Asami l'observa un moment en silence, et Akihito avait l'impression que ses yeux le transperçaient de part en part. Et finalement Asami dit, d'une voix rauque :

- Nous allons devoir trouver une solution… Je ne laisserais plus jamais une telle chose se reproduire. Je veux bien te laisser une certaine liberté mais plus jamais tu ne devras me désobéir. Plus jamais.

Akihito baissa le regard, et murmura :

- Tu… ne m'avais rien dit. J'ai… tué des gens. Je suis un meurtrier. Je me souviens de tout maintenant.

Il frissonna, se rappelant son réveil dans la pièce glacée où il avait rencontré pour la première fois son « patron », puis ses années en tant qu'assassin, la fois où il avait voulu tuer Asami… Tout lui était revenu désormais.

- Si la mémoire t'est revenue, tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Tu ne dois plus y penser.

- Je… Ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

Asami eut un petit sourire et se baissa jusqu'à frôler les lèvres du plus jeune :

- Je peux te le faire oublier si tu le souhaites….

Les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, Akihito murmura :

- Je… Je suis blessé et…

- Tu m'as toi-même dit que tu te sentais « Bien ».

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa.

Je vous remercie pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'à présent et pour toutes infos complémentaires, direction mon profil ! Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires, la section review vous est ouverte ! Nad'


End file.
